Uma Nova Lily
by Mi Garcez
Summary: A passagem do sexto para o sétimo ano de Hogwarts pode causar mudanças. Boas? Ou Ruins? O amor está no ar, conquistas serão feitas, mas corações serão fisgados? Descubra.
1. Prólogo

_**Avisos:**_

O primeiro e o segundo capítulo vão mostrar o final do sexto ano para os marotos, Lily e Lene.

Pode parecer confuso, mas é o relato dos três últimos dias de aula, Quinta, Sexta e Sábado.

O terceiro capítulo é sobre as férias.

E a partir do quarto capítulo, começa o sétimo ano!

_**Resumo:**_

Tudo pode acontecer. O mundo mágico está em guerra. E os alunos de Hogwarts são treinados para enfrentar o poder de Voldemort.

O fim do sexto ano marca novas escolhas e decisões. Corações partidos. A diversão acaba quando todos voltam para a realidade. O momento é sombrio. E todos precisam se unir.

Sétimo ano, amores surgindo e renascendo. Novas personalidades e muitas, muitas loucuras. Também, vivendo com marotos é a sua única escolha.

_**Personagens Principais:**_

**James Potter – Grifinória:**Alto, moreno, cabelo espetado e bagunçado, olhos castanhos esverdeados e um Maroto de primeira. Adora quadribol e é apaixonado por Lily Evans.

**Lílian Evans – Grifinória:** Uma ruivinha baixa, com olhos esmeraldas, monitora, certinha e 'odeia' certo Maroto.

**Sirius Black – Grifinória:**Alto, moreno, cabelo encaracolado cumprido, galinha, bonito, musculoso e convencido. E é claro, um Maroto.

**Marlene Mckinnon - Grifinória:**Versão feminina do Sirius. Cabelos loiros encaracolado esedosos, olhos cor de mel. Não suporta os Marotos, exceto o Remo.

**Remo Lupin – Grifinória:**Um garoto esbelto, cabelos castanhos assim como seu olhos. Monitor da Grifinória e ao mesmo tempo um Maroto.

**Dora Tonks - Grifinória:**Baixinha, cabelos pretos e olhos escuros. Apaixonada pelo Remo.

**Alice Longbottom - Grifinória:**Alta, cabelos castonhos e curtos, namorada com Frank Longbottom.

**Frank Longbottom - Grifinória:**Não é um Maroto, mas também ajuda nas confusões. É apaixonado por Alice. Ele é alto, tem cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos.

**Pedro Pettigrew - Grifinória:**Baixinho, cabels loiros e também é um Maroto. A comida pode ser considerada sua namorada.

**Severo Snape - Sonserina:**Alto, magro e franzino com o cabelo seboso. Ama a Lily, mas perdeu sua amizade ao chamá-la de 'sangue-ruim'.

**N/A: Ok, sou péssima em fazer um prólogo e descrever os personagens. **

**Continuem e mandem reviews!**


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1 – Sexto ano

**James POV**

- James! James! Acorda – Bem, foi assim que eu acordei hoje, aos berros. Essa pessoa insana que veio me acordar, ou melhor veio gritar comigo interrompeu o meu sonho...

_Flashback do sonho_

_- Meu lírio, eu te amo – eu disse puxando minha ruivinha pela cintura._

_-James eu...eu... – ela não conseguia mais falar. Nós fomos nos aproximando e aquelas esmeraldas se fecharam._

_Fim do flashback_

Resolvi abrir os ... espera aí, que cheiro é esse ? Eu comecei a sentir o cheiro de um perfume um tanto conhecido, era o perfume de ninguém menos que Lily Evans. Uma fragrância suave de morango. Percebi que ela se sentou em minha cama, pois esta afundou, e se aproximou de meu rosto. Pude sentir sua respiração descompassada em meu pescoço. Sério, porque ela faz isso comigo?

- James, você tem que acordar! – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido com uma voz meiga e delicada. Se primeiro ela gritou, depois sussurrou em meu ouvido, é só eu fingir que ainda estou dormindo que ela vai me dar um beijo. É, parece que eu calculei errado porque instantes depois ela puxou meu cobertor, abriu as cortinas e começou a bater palmas.

- Potter, você tem um minuto para levantar dessa cama ou eu te azaro! – _essa_é a Lily que eu conheço – 30 segundos! Acho que você vai andar de cueca pela escola – Ok, a Lily mostrou seu lado maroto. E, é claro que eu tive que levantar, mas eu não vou deixar barato.

- Ai! Que sono... Ué Lily, o que faz aqui?- eu perguntei 'inocentemente'...

- Eu vim te acordar. Você, na verdade, _nós_ estamos atrasados. – ela falou consultando seu relógio de pulso.

- Você vai me esperar? – eu perguntei maliciosamente enquanto sentava em minha cama e fitava as duas esmeraldas que tanto me evitavam.

- Eu _tenho_ que te esperar, Potter! Porque você não vai poder entrar na aula se eu não estiver com você. – ela explicou. Ela tem razão, o professor Binns não vai me deixar entrar se chegar na maior cara de pau e falar que perdi a hora.

- Ah,é. Obrigada! – eu disse sedutoramente.

- De nada. Agora vá se trocar. Eu te espero no salão comunal. Anda logo, Potter! – ela saiu do meu quarto e eu fui para o banheiro me arrumar.

Eu desci as escadas para o salão comunal e _minha_ ruivinha estava sentada em uma poltrona lendo o jornal de hoje.

Eu me aproximei dela e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Então Lily, o que tem no jornal?- ela ficou rígida e começou a virar o rosto em minha direção. Não pude conter um sorriso. Quando ela percebeu o quanto eu estava perto ela arregalou os olhos e corou. Ela fica linda corada.

- É Evans, Potter – ela me disse me empurrando e soltando um suspiro...cansado (?)

- Eu insisto, **Lily** – eu falei.

- Pois então pare, só está perdendo tempo – ela me disse emburrada saindo pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Eu a segui e comecei a pensar como eu fiquei tão obcecado por essa ruiva.

_Flashback_

_- E aí gata, quer sair comigo? – eu perguntei passando a mão no meu cabelo espetado para parecer sedutor. Me encostei na árvore onde ela estava sentada conversando animadamente com Marlene._

_- Eu? – ela perguntou apontando pra si mesma. Eu assenti. Ela deu uma risada irônica e olhou de esguelha pra mim._

_- Não – ela respondeu e saiu andando. Eu fui rejeitado. Fiquei parado lá com a maior cara de tapado enquanto Marlene seguiu sua amiga morrendo de rir._

"_Ninguém resiste à James Potter!" pensei_

_Fim do flashback_

Pois bem, foi a partir daí que eu percebi que teria que conquistar essa ruiva linda, charmosa, doce e meiga e...Vocês já entenderam. No começo eu só queria tê-la como troféu. Porém, o jeito de ser, a beleza e o fato de eu não conseguir tê-la pra mim me causaram insônia. Eu não parava de pensar no sorriso lindo, no cabelo macio, nas sardas adoráveis, nas curvas perfeitas, no perfume que me deixa louco. Eu percebi que amava Lily. E eu não ia desistir do amor da minha vida.

Nós subimos as escadas que davam no terceiro andar. Fomos nos aproximando de uma grande porta com uma plaquinha em cima com os dizeres:"História da Magia". Assim que entramos o professor Binns parou de falar e nos lançou um olhar de reprovação.

- Sr. Potter. E Sra. Evans! – ele perguntou incrédulo já que Lily Evans NUNCA se atrasa. Mas, hoje ela se atrasou pra me acordar. Ela me ama.

- Desculpe professor, é que eu e o Potter estávamos fazendo os relatórios de Quadribol que a professora Minerva pediu. – ela mentiu descaradamente. Eu olhei-a incrédulo. Nós já tínhamos feito esse relatório. A Lily acabou de mentir.

- Me agradeça por isso. – ela sussurrou ao perceber meu olhar. Eu sorri marotamente.

- Bem, como os senhores chegaram atrasados vocês terão que juntos já que todos já estão com seus pares. – o professor disse. Eu pude ver a cara de decepção da Lily, mas ela foi se sentar na única mesa vaga sem reclamar. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio e eu não aguentei mais.

- Porque você mentiu? – eu perguntei. Eu não conseguia prestar atenção na aula por dois motivos: Um, a Lily está divina com um coque onde prende todo o seu cabelo exceto por uma mecha que está caída pouco na frente de sua orelha. Ela estava linda. E, segundo, porque ela mentiu pra me...nos salvar de uma detenção.

- Potter, eu estou tentando prestar atenção na aula! – ela disse levemente irritada. Percebi que ela não queria responder. Tínhamos dois tempos de História da Magia. Que saco! Eu só sei que iria tirar um bom cochilo. Acordei quando o sinal tocou.

Saímos do terceiro andar e fomos para as masmorras onde teríamos aula de poções.

- Chegando atrasados nos últimos dias de aula. Tsc, tsc, tsc. – Remo falou chegando perto da gente.

- É, o que foi aquilo, Srta. Evans? – perguntou a Lene entrando na brincadeira.

- E, porque você defendeu o Pontas? – Sirius perguntou. Ótimo, eu estava curioso para saber a resposta.

- Acontece Sirius, que se você não percebeu não foi só o Potter que chegou atrasado! – ela respondeu irritada.

- Tem certeza que foi isso? – Sirius continuou.

- Tenho, Black! – ela gritou.

Logo, estávamos no Salão Principal almoçando. Até que um cara idiota chegou na Lily.

- Hey, Lily. Tudo bem? – eu segurei a colher com muita força até que a Lene me avisou que se eu continuasse apertando iria amassá-la, então eu soltei a colher. Voltei a comer, só que estava escutando a conversa do malandro e da _**minha**_ ruivinha.

- Josh, tudo e você? – ela estava alegrinha demais.

- Também, sabe Lily... É, que eu me formo esse ano, mas não queria perder o contato, já que você só se forma ano que vem - ele disse começando a suar.

- Claro. – ela disse sorrindo abertamente. E que sorriso.

- Então, aqui o endereço. Me escreva. Tchau! – ele entregou o papel à Lily e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Aquele cretino...

Já era de noite, estávamos todos reunidos no salão comunal, exceto Pedro que tinha viajado com a família.

- Ecaaaa! Cera de ouvido. – ouvi a Lily gritando enquanto comia um dos feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, fazendo com que todos caíssem na gargalhada.

A Lene estava no sofá se agarrando com um louro setimanista.

- Essa daí, se agarra com todos! – disse o Sirius com um olhar de desdém. Só teve um probleminha, a Lene ouviu.

- Piorou você então... – ela falou parando de beijar o menino e ficando de pé.

- Eu sou garoto, eu posso. – ele respondeu se levantando também.

- Ah! Então quer dizer que só porque eu sou uma garota eu não posso beijar. Pela barbas de Merlin! – ela subiu as escadas batendo o pé.

Sem antes dizer:

- Eu te odeio, Black!

Sirius ficou com raiva e se sentou numa poltrona afastada. Então, a Lily se levantou e foi falar com ele.

- Porque você não vai falar com ela? – a Lily perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Eu não quero levar nenhum fora! - Sirius disse cabisbaixo.

- Então, você tem medo de tentar? – eu disse me intrometendo na conversa.

- Não – ele se levantou exaltado – eu só não quero ser rejeitado pela Lene.

- Mas você **tem** que tentar! – Lily o encorajou.

- Pra que? Pra ficar igual ao James que corre atrás de uma menina que não o quer? – ele disse irritado.

- Ei! – essa doeu.

- Pelo menos ele tenta. E não desiste do que ele realmente quer. – ela suspirou. Espera aí ela me elogiou?

- Isso foi um elogio? – perguntei mais pra mim do que pra ela, só que ela ouviu.

- Foi. – ela respondeu corando.

- Caramba, essa foi uma indireta e tanto. – brincou Sirius descontraído e sorrindo, que bom que ele voltou ao normal.

- Tenho que ir! – ela disse e saiu correndo para seu dormitório.

No dia seguinte, as aulas passaram voando. Porque, afinal, amanhã (Sábado) entraremos de férias.

Os alunos do sexto ano tinham a tarde livre. Remo, Lily, Sirius e Lene estavam sentados na beira do lago quando eu cheguei.

- Ei gente, tenho que passar na biblioteca para devolver uns livros que peguei na semana passada – disse Remo se levantando.

- Eu vou me agarrar com alguém por aí. – Sirius disse na maior cara-de-pau.

- Eu vou ao meu último encontro do ano! – Lene suspirou triste.

- É parece que só sobrou a gente – eu disse ao ver que todos os nossos amigos tinham ido embora. Me sentei perto da Lily, que colocou a cabeça em meu ombro. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio.

- Lily... eu só queria saber se você aceita sair comigo?– eu perguntei, achei que era uma boa hora, não sei.

- Não, Potter! Quanta vezes eu vou ter que dizer. – ela ficou irritada.

- Porque não? – perguntei desesperado

-Porque você é mesquinho, arrogante, metido, garanhão e outras milhões de coisas – ela já estava de pé batendo o pé impaciente. Eu me irritei.

-E você, Lílian Evans a monitora certinha, santinha, adorada pelos professores... – eu falei isso sem pensar, eu amo esse jeito dela é tão delicado, ma eu já havia falado e só pude ver duas esmeraldas cheias de lágrimas. Que merda! Fiz a minha ruivinha chorar. Ela saiu correndo e bem, não falei mais com ela nesse ano.

**N/A: Fim do primeiro capítulo, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem reviews com as suas opiniões. Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Beijos.**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 – Rotina

**Lily POV**

Eu acordei bem cedo, tomei meu banho e vesti meu uniforme. Conferi a minha mochila para ver se não estava faltando algum material, mas estavam todos lá.

Logo, todas as minhas companheiras de quarto já estavam acordadas. Lene estava no banho, Alice penteava o cabelo em frente ao espelho do nosso quarto, e Dora pedia para que a Lene saísse do banheiro.

- Pronto! Já sai. – disse Lene com a toalha na cabeça e o uniforme vermelho de Hogwarts.

- Ótimo! – Dora gritou do banheiro. Um tempo depois Lene e Alice ficaram prontas, mas resolvemos esperar a Dora que ainda estava no banheiro.

-Ahhhhhh! – gritou a Alice.

-Que foi Ali? – eu perguntei preocupada

- Eu estou com uma espinha! – ela gritou horrorizada apontando para o nariz.

- Ah! Aqui usa o meu secativo para espinhas. – Dora disse saindo do banheiro já pronta. Eu e Lene não podíamos fazer nada além de rir. Depois da nossa crise de risos tomamos nosso café e voltamos ao salão comunal para esperar os Marotos para irmos para as aulas. Porém, os Marotos estavam atrasados. Quando estávamos desistindo de esperá-los Remo e Sirius apareceram.

- Cadê o James? – Dora perguntou.

-Ele está dormindo. – Sirius respondeu normalmente.

- Como assim dormindo? – eu perguntei exasperada – Ele vai se atrasar! – eu fiquei preocupada. Não deveria, pois é o Potter, mas...

-Então vai lá acordá-lo! – disse Sirius

-Porque eu? – perguntei com as mãos na cintura.

-Porque ninguém se importa se o Pontas perder a aula! - disse o Sirius saindo do salão comunal. Todos o seguiram menos eu que fiquei lá estática.

-Tá bom, eu acordo o trasgo! - eu gritei assustando os alunos que ainda estavam no salão comunal.

Como assim não se importam que o Potter perca aula. Principalmente o Remo, ele é monitor deveria ter tomado uma atitude. É, mas eles estavam atrasados, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa. Bem, que o Siris falou alguma coisa sobre despertador. Enfim, o traste está dormindo e eu vou ter que acordá-lo.

Eu subi as escadas bufando de raiva. Abri a porta num rompante, ela se chocou contra a parede com um baque.

James dormia profundamente, ressonando de leve com a boca aberta. O baque da porta não o fez nem ao menos tremer. Ele parecia tão inocente. _Esqueça Lily. Ele é o Potter_. Deixei meus devaneios e lembrei que tinha que acordar a peça rara.

Cutuquei a barriga sarada dele e pude sentir uma corrente elétrica passando por meu corpo me deixando hipnotizada, eu não resistia a tentação de tocá-lo, mas me contive.

- Potter! Potter! Vamos, levante. – eu falei. Depois de mais um tempo chamando-o tentei acordá-lo de outra forma.

-James! James! Acorda – Rá, bela maneira de se acordar alguém. Não que eu não tivesse feito à mesma coisa que antes. Claro que não é a mesma coisa, eu o chamei pelo nome isso deveria causar algum efeito, mas pelo contrário ele pareceu nem ligar. _Óbvio Lily! Ele está dormindo._

Me sentei na cama do traste já desistindo de acordá-lo. Eu não sei o que passou em minha cabeçinha de vento, mas eu fui me aproximando do rosto dele e minha respiração começou a ficar irregular. Então, sussurrei em seu ouvido com uma voz meiga.

- James, você tem que acordar – Nada, ele não se mexeu. Eu comecei a ficar muito irritada. Puxei seus cobertores, abri as cortinas do quarto e bati palmes.

- Potter, você tem um minuto para levantar dessa cama ou eu te azaro! – Percebi que ele ainda dormia e então continuei – 30 segundos. Acho que você vi andar de cueca pela escola – ameacei. E, graças a Merlin, o preguiçoso acordou.

- Ai, que sono... Ué Lily, o que faz aqui? – uma palavra para o Potter: CÍNICO.

-Eu vim te acordar. Você, na verdade, _nós_ estamos atrasados – eu fiz uma careta e olhei para o meu relógio.

- Você vai me esperar? - ele sentou na cama e me fitou. Mas eu não podia olhá-lo porque no momento em que os seus olhos castanhos esverdeados entravam em contato com os meus olhos meu mundo parecia cair. Eu estou ficando _louca. LOUCA._

-Eu _tenho_que te esperar, Potter! Porque você não vai poder entrar na aula se eu não estiver com você – eu expliquei.

-Ah é. Obrigada! – ele falou passando a mão no cabelo. Irritante.

- De nada. Agora vá se trocar. Eu vou te esperar no salão comunal. Anda logo, Potter! – sai batendo a porta.

Eu estava numa poltrona lendo o Profeta Diário, que só falava dos terríveis desaparecimentos e que isso tudo estava ligado a Voldemort, quando alguém sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Então, Lily, o que tem no jornal? – quando eu reconheci de quem era a voz olhei para o lado e vi dois olhos castanhos esverdeados. Definitivamente, meu mundo caiu. Percebi nossa proximidade, arregalei os olhos e corei.

- É Evans, Potter! - eu disse soltando um suspiro entediado.

-Eu insisto, Lily – ele disse. Como ele pode ser tão irritante, porque ele insiste em me chamar de Lily se nós não temos intimidade.

-Pois então pare, só está perdendo seu tempo! - disse e saí pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Fomos para o terceiro andar, local onde se encontra a sala de História da Magia, que hoje teríamos dois tempos.

Quando entramos na sala o professor Binns nos olhou com desaprovação e eu expliquei o motivo do atraso.

- Desculpe professor, é que eu e Potter estávamos fazendo os relatórios de Quadribol que a Professora Minerva pediu. – eu menti. mesmo sabendo que o relatório já estava pronto. O relatório é um compromisso que o Potter terá ano que vem, quando for o capitão do time. Ele me olhava como se eu tivesse cometido um crime.

- Me agradeça por isso. – eu retruquei.

O professor disse que teríamos que sentar juntos, pois todos os outros já tinham par. Não podia reclamar, mas não contive uma careta de decepção. Prendi meu cabelo num coque solto e pude ver que uma mecha ficou fora do coque.

Eu anotava tudo o que o professor dizia quando fui interrompida pelo Potter.

-Porque você mentiu? – ele perguntou curioso e com expectativas.

-Potter, eu estou prestando atenção na aula! – disse irritada, estava tão concentrada na aula! Não, e sabem o que é pior? O Potter simplesmente DORMIU na aula. Estamos nas vésperas das provas e ele dorme, ele é mesmo sem noção.

_Lily, ele é o Potter! Ele é irresponsável –_dizia uma voz irritante em minha cabeça.

Quando a aula acabou, nós tínhamos que ir para as masmorras, onde teríamos aula de poções.

- Chegando atrasados nos últimos dias de aula. Tsc, tsc, tsc. – disse o Reminho se postando ao meu lado. Para os que não sabem o Remo é meu melhor amigo, mesmo sendo um Maroto. Ele é o único que se salva.

-É, o que foi aquilo, Srta. Evans? – Lene, minha melhor amiga, entrou na brincadeira. Urgh! Odeio quando eles fazem isso.

-É, porque você defendeu o Pontas?– Sirius me perguntou.

- Acontece Sirius, que se você não percebeu não foi só o Potter que chegou atrasado! – respondi tentando manter a calma, tudo em vão. Já estava irritada.

- Tem certeza de que foi isso? – O Sirius não cansa né? Impressionante. Há essa hora o sangue veio a minha cabeça e gritei:

-Tenho, Black!

Almoçamos e nada de interessante aconteceu. Só o Josh, um setimanista, veio falar que como ele vai se formar esse ano e eu só no ano que vem, ele não queria perder o contato. Então, pediu para que eu escrevesse para ele.

De noite, todos nós estávamos sentados nas poltronas perto da lareira, jogando conversa fora.

- Ecaaaa! – eu gritei assim que coloquei outro feijãozinho de todos os sabores em minha boca – Cera de Ouvido! – e, é claro meus ótimos amigos caíram na risada, risada não gargalhada.

Senti falta da risada da Lene. E só aí que eu me lembrei que ela estava se agarrando com um garoto do sétimo ano, David Gullar.

-Essa daí se agarra com todos – Sirius falou como se fosse um santo. Mas, a Lene ouviu. E mais uma discussão interminável iria começar.

-Piorou você, então... – ela disse soltando o garoto. E sabe qual foi a desculpa do Sirius?

- Eu sou garoto, eu posso. – Sirius se achou um máximo, mas se eu conhecia minha amiga ela não ia deixar barato.

-Ah! Então quer dizer que só porque eu sou uma garota eu não posso beijar. Pelas barbas de Merlin! – ela levantou as mãos e subiu as escadas que tinham acesso ao dormitório feminino. Mas antes de entrar no quarto gritou:

-Eu te odeio, Black. – e bateu a porta. Sirius foi se sentar numa poltrona afastada. E, eu como uma _ótima_ amiga fui lá consolá-lo.

- Sirius, eu sei que você gosta dela – eu fui direta. Sirius ia abrir a boca para me contrariar, mas eu não deixei – Eu vejo como você olha para ela. – ele abaixou as cabeças em sinal de rendição.

- Porque você não vai falar com ela? – resolvi continuar.

- Eu não quero levar fora! –ele disse. Eu estava pronta para dizer que ele precisava tentar. E, de acordo, com o ditado: "Quem não arrisca, não petisca". Mas, o Potter me cortou.

- Então, você tem medo de tentar? – o Potter perguntou fazendo com que Sirius refletisse.

- Não! – Sirius se levantou irritado – Eu só não quero ser rejeitado pela Lene. – ele disse se sentando e abaixando a cabeça.

- Mas você **tem** que tentar! – eu tentei animá-lo .

- Pra que? Pra ficar igual ao Pontas, que corre atrás de uma garota que não o quer? – ele perguntou.

Eu ia falar que ele não precisava correr atrás da Lene. E o que garante que a Lena não quer nada com ele? Mas o que saiu não foi nada disso.

- Pelo menos, o Potter tenta e não desiste do que ele realmente quer – eu suspirei. Que besteira foi que essa que eu falei! Foi uma indireta...Eu praticamente disse para o Potter não desistir de me ter como troféu. Eu tenho sérios problemas. SÉRIOS. E para melhorar...

- Isso foi um elogio? – o Potter perguntou confuso. "Não Potter, foi uma ameaça!" Eu tive vontade de responder.

- Foi – eu disse abaixando a cabeça e corando.

- Nossa, essa foi uma indireta e tanto! – É o Sirius voltou ao normal, missão comprida.

- Tenho que ir! – disse me dando conta do que o Sirius tinha acabado de dizer e corei absurdamente.

O dia que se sucedia a esse era o penúltimo dia de aula. A manhã foi tediante, mesmo eu estando ansiosa para as provas.

De tarde, estávamos perto do Lago Negro conversando, quando o Potter chegou. E, automaticamente nossos amigos nos deixaram sozinhos, isso está com cheiro de armação.

-É, parece que só sobrou a gente! – ele disse sentando perto de mim, eu apoiei a minha cabeça sobre seu ombro e admirei a paisagem de Hogwarts.

-Lily – o Potter começou – eu só queria saber se você aceita sair comigo? – ele perguntou.

Por um lado eu queria, porque eu...sei lá, esse ano eu e o Potter nos aproximamos, mesmo com as brigas constantes. Ele era bonito e em partes, ele me mostrou que mudou..

Ou seja, eu estou sentindo algo por ele. Mas ele continua sendo James Potter. E_ não se esqueça ele só a quer como troféu._ Ao pensar isso, fiquei com raiva.

- Não, Potter! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer. – eu não podia estar simplesmente me apaixonando pelo James, digo... pelo Potter. Balancei a cabeça para espantar os meus pensamentos.

- Porque não? – ele me perguntou parecendo desesperado. Claro, ele queria completar a lista de maior garanhão da escola.

- Porque você é mesquinho, arrogante, metido, garanhão e outros milhões de coisas – eu batia meu pé, aflita. É, mas ele ficou irritado.

- E você, Lílian Evans a monitora certinha, santinha, adorada pelos professores... – ele nunca falara comigo desse jeito. Isso me doeu um pouco. Talvez eu precisasse da verdade, é isso que ele pensa de mim?

"É para você aprender, as pessoas NÃO mudam" minha consciência me disse. Meus olhos se encheram de água. Como eu fui idiota, ele nunca iria querer nada comigo... Eu saí de lá o mais rápido possível. E ainda pude ouvir ele me chamando.

- Lily... – ele parecia arrependido. _Arrependido, coisa nenhuma! É o Potter,_ _Lily!_ Não se deixe levar.

Os meus pés me guiavam pelo castelo, não tinha noção de tempo, nem de lugar, só queria chorar. Chorei um bom tempo até que a Lene apareceu.

-Lily, o que foi? – ela perguntou preocupada com o meu estado. Também, eu estava deitada no chão de barriga para baixo toda encolhida, socando-me mentalmente e chorando. Ainda bem que nenhum sonserino chegou porque senão eles iriam me perturbar.

- Nada Lene, eu 'tô bem! – eu disse secando as lágrimas e sorrindo amarelo

- Aham! E você espera que eu acredite? Francamente, Lily! – ela disse se sentando ao meu lado.

- Você acredita, né ? – eu perguntei com esperanças.

-Não. E acho bom você me contar tudo – ela disse satisfeita.

Dei-me por vencida e narrei a história. Ela ficou com raiva do Potter, mas eu disse que a melhor vingança seria ignorá-lo e ela concordou comigo.

Amanhã são as provas e eu fiquei estudando até umas três horas da manhã. Acordei às cinco e revisei o conteúdo de todas as matérias.

Desci para o salão comunal para ir tomar meu café. Não queria olhar pra a cara do traste. Só que para o meu azar, ele estava cochilando no sofá do salão comunal. Eu fui pé ante pé para a porta só que com a minha 'sorte' eu tropecei no tapete. E, adivinhem? O traste acordou. _Ótimo. Parabéns, Lily! Você merece um troféu!_

- Lily... eu - ele ia falar, mas eu sai pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda fingindo que nada aconteceu. E, por sorte, Potter não me seguiu. Ai, obrigada meu Merlin.

Estávamos todos no Salão Principal fazendo as provas. Hoje era o último dia de aula, Sábado. Os alunos realizariam as provas pela parte da manhã, almoçariam e iriam para casa. E o resultado seria enviado pelo correio durante as férias.

Eu, particularmente, achei todas as provas fáceis exceto a de Transfiguração, que eu não compreendia muito bem o conceito de Animagia.

Logo, todos os alunos de Hogwarts (menos os setimanistas, pois teriam a formatura no Domingo e as provas seriam feitas hoje de tarde) estavam no trem que os levariam a estação King Cross. Eu e Marlene sentamos com a Dora, Alice e Frank, namorado da Alice, já que nós estávamos ignorando certos Marotos.

Lene estava de mal com Sirius desde Quinta. E estava com raiva do Potter porque ele me fizera sofrer, palavras dela.

Eu odiava o Potter porque ele é um imbecil. E eu não falava com o Sirius porque a Lene estava de mal com ele. O único Maroto com quem falávamos era o Reminho, mas mesmo assim estamos afastados, afinal ele é um Maroto. E o Pedro viajara antes. Ah! Ele já havia feito as provas para poder sair de férias mais cedo e fazer a viajem com a sua família. Chegamos à estação. Já estou sentindo saudades.

- Tchau, Reminho! – eu disse dando um abraço no meu melhor amigo – Me escreva! – ordenei e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Tchau, Remo. – disse Lene dando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Tchau, meninas. – ele disse nos beijando na testa.

- Lene! – eu falei triste.

- Lily! – ela me disse me abraçando – Vou sentir muitas saudades!

- Eu também! – eu disse chorosa.

- Lílian, querida venha para o carro! – minha mãe disse

Eu e Lene andamos abraçadas até a saída da estação quando escutamos:

-Tchau, meninas – Sirius e Tiago acenavam freneticamente. E, é claro ignoramos os dois patetas!

**N/A : POV DA LILY! Adorei fazer esse capítulo. E vocês, gostaram?**

**Reviews? É importanto mimar a escritora, sabiam?**

**Beijos, Mi.**


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3 – Férias de verão

**Lily P.o.v.**

"Duas semanas já haviam se passado desde que entramos de férias e, sinceramente, já estou com saudades das minhas amigas." Eu escrevia no meu diário. Quando ouvi passos no corredor coloquei meu diário debaixo do colchão da minha cama, peguei um livro qualquer e fingi que estava lendo.

-Aberração, o jantar está na mesa! – Petúnia, minha irmã, disse entrando no meu quarto. Levantei-me da cama e desci para a nossa modesta sala de jantar.

No jantar, uma coruja cinza entrou pela janela da nossa sala de estar. Petúnia gritava enquanto subia as escadas correndo. A coruja parou ao meu lado e eu desamarrei a carta que ela trazia. Era da Lene.

_Lilyzitaa querida,_

_Oi! Tudo bem? Estou morrendo de saudades, eu sei que só se passaram duas semanas, mas eu estou com muitas saudades!_

_Enfim, a Lice ta aqui em casa, ela veio passar o resto das férias aqui! E eu queria saber se você vai poder vir também! Me responde logo!_

_Lene._

Contei para os meus pais. Eles me deixaram ir para a casa da Lene. Subi para o meu quarto para responder a carta das meninas.

_Olá amores da minha vida,_

_Como vocês estão? E a Dora? Aqui está tudo bem, mesmo com a Petúnia me perturbando! Dá para aturar. Olha, meus pais me deixaram ir para a sua casa sim, Lene! Só que eu queria aproveitá-los mais um pouquinho, já que eles vão para o Egito, e decidi que eu vou daqui a uma semana. Pode ser?_

_Beijos e Abraços_

_Lily Evans._

Entreguei a carta para o Aros, coruja da Lene, e esta saiu pela janela do meu quarto. Eu fui me deitar, pois estava cansada. Quando eu peguei no sono recebi bicadas leves no rosto e acordei. Era Aros que trazia uma carta de Lene. Porém, quando eu abri o envelope outra carta caiu, era de Lice.

_Amiga,_

_Olá, não se preocupa com a Pet, ela tem inveja de você. Que bom que seus pais deixaram você vir para cá. E eu espero que essa semana passe voando._

_Lene._

Acabei de ler a carta da Lene e peguei a outra carta que estava em um papel rosa perfumado, só podia ser da Alice.

_Lily,_

_Oi! A Dora está na Romênia visitando dragões com os pais! Eu sinto muito pela Petúnia, mas logo esse inferno vai acabar. Eu estou escrevendo outra carta por que certa pessoa que eu não vou dizer o nome (Lene), não me deixou escrever a carta dela por isso resolvi ter uma só para mim. Mas voltando ao assunto... Eu também estou com muitas saudades! E espero que você chegue logo._

_Beijinhos_

_Lice._

Lene sempre foi meio malvada. Mas fiquei feliz com a carta da Alice. Sorri boba por ter amigas que nem elas e respondi logo as cartas.

_Lice amiga,_

_Que saudade! Que bom que você resolveu escrever uma carta para mim! Não liga para a Petúnia, um dia ela vai melhorar! Adorei ir para a Romênia ano passado, espero que a Dora esteja aproveitando. E, ah, já ia me esquecendo eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês duas! Vocês vão adorar. Mas eu só vou contar quando estiver aí_

_Mil beijos_

_Lily Evans_

Aros levou minhas carta e logo voltava com mais, ele provavelmente estava muito cansado.

(N/A: Lene sublinhado, Lice negrito e juntas itálico)

_Lily amiga,_

**Que surpresa é essa me deixou curiosíssima!**

E não foi só a Lice não! E que história é essa de não nos contar agora!

**Ah Lene, que isso a Lily não quer contar agora e eu duvido muito que você vá conseguir fazer com que ela mude de idéia!**

Você tem razão, ela é muito cabeça dura!

**Eu sei que eu tenho razão!**

Ih! Você está passando tempo demais com os Marotos!

**Falando em Marotos...**

Ai! Nem me fale desses...

**Lene!**

Só o Remo se salva dessa praga de ser um Maroto.

**Ah! Chegou uma carta do Frank!**

Mais uma? Argh!

**Vou fingir que não escutei isso! Lilyzitaa,vou indo, Beijinhos.**

Eu também vou indo Lily, beijos.

_Até semana que vem_

_Beijinhos e Beijos_

_Lice e Lene._

Nessa semana, eu e mamãe fomos ao shopping, salão de beleza, cinema, biblioteca (óbvio) e fomos andar de bicicleta. Eu e papai jogamos golfe e saímos para pescar. Eu e as meninas trocávamos cartas frequentemente. E a Petúnia saia todo o dia com o seu noivo Walter!

Era um Domingo e eu iria para a casa da Lene. Eu usaria pó de flu para chegar à casa da Lene. Já estava no final da tarde quando me despedi de meus pais e sumi pela lareira.

Quando cheguei à esquina na rua da Lene, que ficava no bairro de Godric's Hollow, vi que a Lene e Lice me esperavam sentadas na escada da casa da Lene.

- Por favor, é aqui que mora uma garota irritante, feia e chata chamada Marlene? – eu perguntei sorrindo abertamente

-É, sim! Mas eu posso te dizer que ela tem uma amiga ainda mais chata e irritante! – ela respondeu rindo

-Lily! Que saudades! – disse Lene me abraçando.

-Eu também senti saudades, Lene! – eu disse.

- 'Tá, agora é minha vez – disse Alice.

-Ok, sua chata! – Lene disse parando de me abraçar.

-Lily, quanto tempo! – Lice choramingou.

-É, essas três semanas pareceram um século! – Eu disse.

- Bem, vamos entrando! – disse Lene pegando minhas malas que eu havia jogado no chão.

-Claro! – eu disse

A casa da Lene não é enorme, mas também não é pequena. Acomoda bastante gente. Quando entramos na sala os pais da Lene nos aguardavam. Eles parecem meus "segundos pais".

-Boa noite, Lily. Como vai? – perguntou Paul McKinnon, pai da Lene.

- Tudo bem, e o senhor? – eu perguntei educadamente

-Sem formalidades querida, sinta-se em casa! – ele disse sorrindo.

- Lily, meu amor, tudo bem com você? Como vão seus pais? – perguntou Anna Mckinnon, mãe da Lene.

-Tudo bem, tia. Meus pais estão ótimos. E a senh... E você? – eu perguntei encabulada.

- Tudo ótimo! Ponham as coisas no quarto de Lene e desçam para o jantar! – disse a tia Anna sorridente.

Nós subimos as escadas silenciosamente, mas quando entramos no quarto da Lene começamos a gritar e dar pulinhos.

- Agora, senhorita Evans conte-me qual era o segredo ? – Lene perguntou diretamente.

-Bem, vocês sabem que no ano passado... – eu comecei.

-Fala logo! – disse Lice curiosa.

-Ok! Ano passado, o Potter me disse umas coisas, e eu vim pensando no assunto. Ele disse que eu sou certinha, santinha e queridinha pelos professores, pois bem, esse ano teremos uma nova Lílian Evans! – eu disse decidida.

- É assim que se fala amiga! – Lene me disse sorrindo

- Uhul! – Alice gritou

-Meninas, o jantar está pronto! – disse a tia Anna.

- Acho melhor descermos – eu disse.

O jantar foi divertido. Conversamos e rimos bastante. No final, o elfo doméstico apareceu na sala de jantar.

- Senhora, posso retirar a mesa? – ele perguntou

-Claro Teddy, mas antes sente-se e coma alguma coisa – ela respondeu delicadamente

-Não, hoje tem visita prefiro comer na cozinha! – ele disse envergonhado.

-Que isso, Teddy. Eu não vejo problema de você se sentar conosco – eu me pronunciei. – Ah! Desculpe me intrometer. – eu disse corando.

-É Ted, senta aí. – disse Lene

-Já que insistem. – ele disse fazendo uma reverência.

Enquanto isso, nós conversávamos alegremente. E percebi que nunca tinha visto um elfo ser tratado tão bem quanto nesta casa. Eu acho isso ótimo, pois os elfos devem ser bem tratados. Quando Teddy acabou de comer ele pediu licença e retirou os pratos.

Nós, meninas, subimos para o quarto da Lene e começamos a planejar algumas mudanças no nosso comportamento esse ano.

-Ai gente, eu estou morta de sono. – Reclamou Alice.

-Ah! Alice, mas está tão divertido fazer esses planos – disse a Lene com uma cara de cachorro abandonado. Isso me lembrou muito o Sirius, mas eu achei melhor ficar quieta.

-Não adianta essa cara Lene, eu vou dormir. Boa Noite – Alice disse e foi se deitar em sua cama. Eu e Lene ficamos conversar. Depois de muito tempo eu tive uma ótima idéia para por o nosso plano em ação.

- Lene, eu tive uma idéia perfeita para provocar os Marotos! – eu disse

-Me conta – ela disse animada

- É o seguinte, os Marotos passam as férias todos juntos, né? Então, nós vamos mandar uma carta para o Remo, só para o Remo.

**James POV**

Essas duas semanas foram um saco. Por alguns motivos:

As meninas estão brigadas com agente, não podemos azarar o Ranhoso, eu preciso da _minha_ ruivinha, eu amo a _minha_ruivinha e EU estraguei TUDO!

Nessas duas semanas eu não fiz nada além de pensar na _minha_ruivinha. Durmo pensando nela, acordo pensando nela, e eu não posso viver sem ela. E para melhorar os meus sonhos são ótimos.

_-E você, Lílian Evans a monitora certinha, santinha, adorada pelos professores... –duas esmeraldas cheias de água_

_- Vamos Lily, esse Potter não serve. - disse o Ranhoso_

_-Você tem razão – ela disse. O Ranhoso passa as mãos pela cintura da MINHA ruivinha e a beijou._

_- Lily..._

Bem, esse era o meu sonho e ele se repetia todas as noites. Porque o Ranhoso? O que ele tem que eu não tenho? Nada. Mas para a ruivinha ele é melhor. E o incrível é que é só para ela. SÓ PARA ELA!

Mais uma semana passou arrastada. Era um domingo à noite, na verdade, já era madrugada, e nós estávamos vendo um filme. Até que Aros, a coruja a Lene, entrou pela janela. Eu fiquei feliz, mas a carta não era para mim. E sim para o Remo.

_Reminho,_

_Tudo bem com você? Eu estou com muitas saudades! Mas dia 1° de setembro nos vemos no expresso de Hogwarts. Eu estou na Casa da Lene aqui em Godric`s Hollow. Espero que esteja preparado para uma GRANDE surpresa!_

_Muitos beijos, da sua querida amiga Lily._

Remo lindo do meu coração,

Como você está? Eu estou muito bem! Minhas férias estão divertidíssimas, você não pode imaginar! Também a Lily e a Lice aqui comigo não podia dar coisa boa. Bem, eu vou indo fofo, nos vemos no expresso de Hogwarts!

Beijinhos no seu rostinho lindo, Lene.

O QUE FOI ISSO? Elas não mandaram nem um 'oi' para mim! Como assim? A MINHA LILY dando em cima desse lobo!

- Remo, eu te mato! – eu disse voando para cima dele. Eu estava muito irritado, como ele se atreveu a pensar...

-Você está irritado porque a _sua_ruivinha me mandou uma carta perfumada, Potter? – esse lobo me tira do sério. Enquanto ele ria de mim eu dei um soco na cara dele. O Remo ia revidar mais o Sirius se meteu na frente.

- Eu não acredito que vocês vão brigar por causa de uma garota! – o Sirius disse indignado.

- Não é qualquer garota, é a _minha_garota – eu disse cerrando os meus punhos.

- Eu acho que não, hein? – disse o Remo. Eu mato esse infeliz.

- Vamos parar com isso! – disse o Sirius. – James para de ser criança você sabe que os Marotos são leais e nunca trairiam um amigo, então chega!

Eu encarei o Remo que tinha um sorriso zombeteiro formado em seu rosto. Eu respirei fundo e pensei nos Marotos. _"Somos leais_" eu pensava.

Mais tarde, quando todos já estavam sentados no sofá sem fazer nada! O Sirius teve uma ideia brilhante.

- Eu já sei o que nós vamos fazer, Marotos! Nós vamos viajar para um lugar conhecido, onde tem três pessoas que eu adoraria encontrar estão! – ele disse sorrindo marotamente.

- Godric's Hollow! – eu disse entendendo o plano.

- Não podemos ir para lá! Antes temos que avisar seus pais, Pontas! Aposto que sua mãe vai ter um ataque se souber que fomos sem avisá-la.– disse o Remo.

-Pois é. Tia Dorea não é fácil... – Sirius riu.

-Simples, eu mando um patrono! – eu disse pensando nos cabelos ruivos.

Dito e feito, James saiu correndo para o jardim e logo em seguida um lindo cervo branco se formou e saiu cavalgando pelo céu.

Todos subiram para os devidos quartos e arrumaram as malas. James e Sirius não viam a hora de chegar ao povoado. Quando arrumaram suas malas pegaram a chave da casa dos Potter, em Godric's Hollow. E aparataram.

Chegaram lá em menos de um minuto. Logo, já estavam na casa que era amplamente grande e bonita. A mãe de James, Sara era muito cuidadosa com a decoração e a manutenção de todos os seus imóveis.

James estava na varanda de seu quarto olhando pela vizinhança para ver algum sinal das meninas. Nada, até que uma luz se acendeu de repente, uma linda menina de cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes como esmeraldas apareceu na sacada de um quarto. Sua camisola era verde clara de seda e era bem curta por sinal. A brisa batia em seus cabelos, a menina fechou os olhos e suspirou.

James não podia acreditar, era ela. A garota de seus sonhos, sim era a própria, Lílian Evans. Mais bonita do que nunca. James enlouquecera ao ver sua amada tão irresistível como naquela noite.

- Eu não posso acreditar. É ela! – ele sussurrou para ele mesmo. Meu Deus, ela está perfeita. Eu tenho que falar com ela. Eu vou até lá. Dei mais uma olhada na _minha_ ruivinha e fui à direção a porta. Quando eu estava abrindo a porta alguém me viu.

- Vai a algum lugar, Pontas? – Remo perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Eu vou. Vou falar com a Lily – eu disse determinado.

- Ah! Claro. As três da manhã! – ele falou ironicamente.

- Eu preciso falar com ela, Remo! Eu não aguento mais- eu disse girando a maçaneta.

- Não Pontas, amanhã você vai falar com ela agora não. – ele disse autoritário.

- Certo, Aluado. Você tem razão... Amanhã. – Acho que ir lá de madrugada não seria uma coisa muito esperta. Como ela ficaria ao me ver? Subi as escadas e me deitei, estava muito cansado, pois cai no sono.

**Lily POV**

Eu acordei bem cedo hoje já que tinha dormido muito bem. Espero que a carta tenha dado algum resultado. Eu me levantei e me arrumei. Acordei as meninas e logo já estávamos tomando café.

- Mãe, agente vai passear um pouco pelo povoado, ok? – Lene perguntou a sua mãe.

- Claro, mas tomem cuidado, não falem com estranhos, fiquem juntas e o mais importante divirtam-se. – ela apressou-se em dizer já que estávamos prontas para sair. Lene estava com uma blusa azul e uma calça jeans colada em seu corpo, seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo. Lice estava com uma bata rosa e uma saia branca, sapatilha rosa e seu cabelo estava num coque lindo. Elas estavam lindas como sempre e eu estava me sentindo deslocada perto delas. Eu estava com uma blusa vermelha e um short branco muito curto, meu cabelo estava solto e eu estava com uma sapatilha vermelha. Saímos andando em fila, sentamos em um banco e começamos a conversar até que três garotos muito lindos chegaram.

**James POV**

Eu acordei com a luz do sol invadindo meu quarto, já que eu tinha deixado a porta da sacada aberta. Levantei tomei meu café troquei de roupa e acordei o Sirius. Remo já estava acordado, mas estava em sua cama lendo uma revista.

- Bom dia. Vamos, pare de ler porque nós vamos passear! – eu disse extremamente feliz.

- Certo. – disse Remo receoso.

Fui ver o Sirius, que por algum milagre, já estava pronto. Saímos de casa e começamos a andar.

- Vamos à casa da Lene para ver as meninas, ok? – eu disse

- Acho que não vai precisar Pontas! – Almofadinha me cutucou e apontou para uma praçinha no meio do vilarejo. Nessa praça, as meninas estavam sentadas em um banco, conversando com alguns garotos.

Eles estavam dando em cima das garotas, eu não posso deixar... o que aquele panaca pensa que está fazendo? O garoto pegou uma flor vermelha e colocou atrás da orelha da _minha_ ruivinha. Meu sangue subiu a minha cabeça e eu comecei a andar em direção ao imbecil.

- Pontas! – Remo e Sirius gritaram e saíram correndo atrás de mim.

**Lily POV**

Eu e as meninas nos olhamos e sorrimos sedutoramente para os garotos.

- Oi, eu me chamo Nicholas. Prazer. – um garoto moreno de olhos verdes me cumprimentou.

- Oi, eu me chamo Lílian, mas eu prefiro Lily – eu disse apertando a mão dele suavemente.

- Lílian, que nome bonito assim como a garota que tem esse nome! – ele me disse piscando. Eu ri. Conversamos um pouco e pelo que eu entendi, ele estuda em Durmstrang, mas passa as férias na casa dos tios. E nesse ano ele trouxe mais dois amigos,o Kevin que é alto, loiro com olhos cor de mel e o Marcus moreno com olhos pretos, uma gracinha. Lene conversava com o Kevin e a Lice com o Marcus.

- Lílian, você quer ficar comigo? – GLUP! Ele pegou uma flor vermelha da árvore mais próxima e colocou atrás da minha orelha.

- Err...eu - eu ia responder quando algo alertou os meus ouvidos.

- Pontas – duas vozes conhecidas gritaram ao longe. Eu olhei para as meninas e nós repetimos.

- Pontas? – No instante que olhamos para o lado as duas pessoa que eu menos queria ver estavam parados nos fitando.

- Remo, o que você está fazendo aqui? – eu peruntei me recuperando do choque.

- Lily, que saudades! – ele disse vindo me abraçar. – Ah! A mãe do James tem uma casa aqui e nós viemos passar o resto das férias aqui.

- Ah! Não! – eu sussurrei.

- Lily, quem são eles? – Nicolas me perguntou.

- Esse é o meu amigo, Remo. Remo, Nicolas. Nicolas, Remo. - eu falei encarando-os.

- E aqueles dois ali? Eles estão te incomodando, meu amor. Se você quiser eu acabo com eles num instante. – ele falou cerrando a mandíbula.

- Rá! Rá! Rá! Você realmente acha que consegue acabar com agente? – Sirius provocou.

- Acho não, tenho certeza. – ele disse avançando. E tudo aconteceu muito rápido. James agarrou o Nicolas pela gola da camisa e o encostou numa árvore.

- James, para! – eu gritei horrorizada. – James, para! – eu disse tirando a mão dele do Nicolas. Ele não reagiu, nossas mãos ficaram juntas até que o Nicolas estivesse com os pés no chão.

- O que vocês querem aqui? – Lene se levantou do banco e os encarou com um olhar de desdém.

- Nada, nós não podemos passear? – Sirius perguntou olhando para ela.

- Claro que pode. Eu até acho ótimo cachorros passearem! – Lene provocou.

- Olha que coincidência, eu também. – ele disse

- Só que eu sou alérgica a cachorros que não tem raça, se é que você me entende. Então você poderia manter distância? Muito obrigada. – Lene disse empurrando Sirius.

- Tchau, gente. Vai embora! – eu disse interrompendo mais uma discussão sem fim entre o Sirius e a Lene.

- Não, a praça é pública e nós vamos ficar bem aqui!- Potter cruzou os braços e bateu o pé.

- Cara, qual é o seu proble... - Nicolas começou a se irritar.

- Deixa eles aí, onde é que a gente estava mesmo? - eu segurei as mãos do Nicolas e lhe lancei um sorriso.

- Na parte em que a gente se beijava! – ele disse se aproximando. Ele pos os braços em volta da minha cintura e capturou meus lábios. Eu passei as mãos pela nuca dele e retribui o beijo. Quando o beijo acabou eu olhei pro lado e vi que Marlene também não tinha perdido tempo. Porém, Marcus e Lice conversavam. Pude ver também que o Potter estava com uma cara de tacho e o Sirius tentava disfarçar a sua raiva. Depois de um tempo, eu, Nicolas, Remo, Lice, Marcus, Lene e Kevin, conversávamos alegremente. E o Potter e o Sirius ficaram em pé mais distante.

Nicolas olhou seu relógio de pulso e falou.

- Ei gente, vamos está na hora do almoço – ele disse se virando para Marcus e Kevin.

- Lily, linda, foi um prazer. Adorei estar com você - ele me disse sorrindo.

- Eu também adorei estar com você. – eu disse corando um pouco.

- Você é ainda mais linda corada! – ele me disse me dando selinhos. Só que o último selinho virou um beijo.

- Tchau! Agente se vê depois! – ele acenava enquanto ia para sua casa.

Andei em direção ao banco onde as meninas estavam.

- E aí garotas? – eu perguntei com as mãos na cintura – O meu foi aprovado e o seu Lene? - eu perguntei me sentando no colo do Remo.

- Aprovadíssimo! – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Bem, eu estou com fome! – Lice disse se levantando e dando um beijo no rosto do Remo, outro no Potter e outro no Sirius.

- Eu vou com você, Lice! – eu dei um beijo estalado na bochecha do Remo e fui atrás dela.

- Me esperem! Beijo, Remo. – Lene disse correndo atrás da gente.

Chegamos à porta da casa da Lene, nos olhamos marotas e caímos na gargalhada. Quem eles pensam que são? Não vamos nos dar o luxo de ser amigas deles.

- E que a Fase 1 comece! – levantei as mãos para o céu. E entrei para almoçar.

**James POV**

As meninas saíram correndo para a casa delas e nós, os Marotos, ficamos lá absorvendo tudo que tinha acontecido. A Lily beijou outro garoto na MINHA frente. A minha vontade era de socar esse tal de Nicolau ou qualquer que seja o nome do infeliz. Mais o Almofadinhas me segurou, não por muito tempo porque logo depois a Lene beijou o outro garoto ele ficou emburrado. E depois diz que não ama a Lene, mas eu sei que ele ama, só não quer admitir. Eu pelo menos falo para o meu lírio que eu a amo e que ela é tudo pra mim só que ela não acredita. Aí, só me resta esperar... Eu não vou querer ficar com nenhuma outra garota porque, eu não gosto de mais ninguém mesmo do que vai adiantar, se o meu coração bate por uma garota que nem me dá bola. Bem, eu estou numa situação complicada, eu não tenho saída. Essa garota me prendeu à ela. E não adianta eu não consigo tirar aquela ruiva linda da minha cabeça. Nem que eu tente...

**N/A: Lily safadinha beijando o Nicholas?! Potter ficou puto! Mas agora ele vai ter que mostrar pra Lily que sabe como conquistar uma garota, já que tem concorrência na área. E uma concorrência muito forte, não?**

**Beijos, Mi.**


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4 – A Festa

**Lily POV**

Estava muito cansada, então fui a última a acordar. Quando desci para o café, as meninas e a Tia Anna já estavam lá embaixo.

- Então meninas, eu não sei se vocês sabem mais no dia 20 de agosto, amanhã, se comemora o aniversário de Godric's Hollow. E terá uma festa aqui na praça! Será a partir das sete da noite, mas nós estaremos em uma missão do ministério. – disse a tia Anna.

- Uma festa? – Alice ficou alegre. Aposto que ela já nos arrastaria para fazer compras. Eu me arrependo muito do dia em que eu apresentei o shopping pra Alice.

- Sim, Lice. Uma festa! – disse Lene sorrindo com a mesma intensidade. Depois elas me olharam com um olhar de cúmplice e eu já sabia. Estava ferrada! Lembre-se quando você tiver duas amigas fora do normal, que adoram ir no shopping você estará perdida.

- Lilyzita do meu coração, eu sinto em lhe informar que nós vamos ao shopping! – NÃO! NÃO! Meu Deus, eu joguei muita pedra na cruz. Só pode... A Alice me olhava com uma expressão demoníaca no rosto. Nota: Tenha medo da Alice!

- Ah, não! Shopping, não! - eu disse. ARGH!

- Lily, a gente não quer saber se você quer ou não ir ao shopping, nós só estamos te comunicando que vamos ao shopping! – Lene disse irritada.

- Já que eu não tenho escolha... – eu disse terminando de comer minha torrada.

- Que bom que você entendeu o recado! – Lene disse bebendo o suco.

Subimos para os quartos e fomos nos arrumar para mais um dia chato no shopping. Coloquei um vestido verde curto de manga curta, coloquei uma sapatilha branca, penteei meus cabelos e escovei meus dentes.

Desci e sai para o jardim da casa da Lene enquanto esperava as meninas terminarem de se vestir. E adivinhem quem foi falar comigo? Remo!

- Lily. – ele disse e me abraçou.

- Reminho! – eu disse dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui fora? – ele perguntou sentando na escada.

- Eu estou esperado as garotas. Vamos ao shopping hoje. – eu disse fazendo uma careta – porque de noite vai ter uma festa para comemorar o aniversário de Godric's Hollow. Vocês vão na festa?

- Nós não sabíamos que teria festa! Agora que eu já sei vou falar com os meninos. Tchau, Lily. A gente se vê depois – ele disse enquanto corria para a casa dos Potter. As meninas chegaram e nós aparatamos em frente ao shopping. Alice e Lene deram pulinhos e eu me amaldiçoava por ter apresentado o shopping à essas duas. Eu tentei convencê-las a voltar, mas elas me arrastaram, literalmente.

- Bem, o shopping tem o bloc bloco B. Antes do almoço fazemo depois, o B. – Lene disse apontando para dois prédios imensos que tinham as letras 'A' e 'B' estampadas em prata.

E que a tortura comece! Foram muitas lojas. Eu comprei muita roupa quero dizer não que eu quisesse, mas as meninas me obrigavam a comprar qualquer que ficasse boa. Tudo bem, que eu estava precisando comprar roupas novas, mas sem exagero.

- Hora do almoço! – Lene disse olhando o relógio. Graças a Deus! Eu estou com fome e meus braços estão doendo! Fomos até a praça de alimentação e colocamos as bolsas em uma parte da mesa já que não cabiam em uma só cadeira.

- Ufa! – eu disse quando me livrei das sacolas.

- Calma Lily, ainda tem o bloco B inteiro! – Lene sorriu maliciosamente.

- Muito obrigada por lembrar, Lene – eu disse irônica.

- Disponha! – ela disse satisfeita.

- Meninas, só um pequeno detalhe. O bloco B tem muito mais coisa de casa do que de roupa. Pelo que eu vi no mapa só tem uns dois corredores de lojas de roupa. – Alice disse

- Yes! – eu comemorei.

- Ah, não. – Lene disse emburrada

- Eu sei, Lene. Mais isso também nos dá mais tempo para estruturar a fase 1 do nosso plano, não acham? – Alice sorriu abertamente.

- E eu já sei onde vamos começar! – disse Lene – Na festa de hoje a noite obviamente. Só precisamos ter certeza que certos Marotos irão.

- Isso eu já cuidei. Eu falei com o Remo hoje de manhã! – eu disse.

-Muito bom, Lily. Muito bom. – disse Lene sorrindo.

- Ok meninas, vamos comer e depois vemos o plano! – Alice disse.

- Eles não perdem por esperar. – eu disse sorrindo para Lene.

**James POV**

- Pontas, acorda. Pontas! – o Remo tentava me acordar. Eu não queria levantar então fingi que não ouvi. Não foi muito bom. Porque em seguida eu estava ensopado e o Almofadinhas ria.

- Porque você fez isso? Você ficou louco? – eu disse torcendo a minha camisa.

- Não – disse o Aluado rindo de mim.

- Eu estou de férias. FÉRIAS! – eu disse procurando meus óculos.

- 'Tá Pontas, senta e escuta. – Almofadinhas me empurrou para a cama.

- Hoje vai ter uma festa aqui na praça! – disse o Aluado

- E daí? - eu perguntei sem ânimo.

- Nossa, Pontas as _nossas_ garotas vão! E é uma festa. Cadê o espírito de Maroto? – Sirius falou

- Você tem razão! As meninas vão ficar caídas por nós. Ou melhor hoje vamos conquistá-las, Almofadinhas. E para começar vamos buscá-las na casa da Lene.

- Ainda bem que eu já tenho namorada! – Remo disse saindo do quarto.

Tomamos nosso café e lavamos a louça. E claro, teve uma guerra de água.

- Marotos, que tal uma partida de quadribol? – eu sugeri.

- Claro! – disse Aluado.

- Eu vou ser o atacante. – disse Sirius correndo para o quintal.

- Eu sou o goleiro. – Aluado foi atrás.

- Eu vou ser atacante também! – eu disse e sai correndo.

- Então, vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu ficarei no gol e vocês tentarão fazer gols em mim. Quem fizer menos será o próximo goleiro, fechado? – Aluado explicou.

- Fechado! – eu e Sirius respondemos

**Lily POV**

- Vamos Lily, só mais um corredor! – Alice me encorajava.

-Ah, não, eu não aguento mais! Já comprei roupa o suficiente pra 20 festas. - eu disse emburrada.

-Lílian Evans, você vai parar com essa frescura agora! Faltam um corredor, não vai te matar. Vem – NOTA MENTAL! NOTA MENTAL! Eu tinha outra escolha? Não.

O corredor parecia que não acabava, era gigante! Depois de meia-hora terminamos e fomos pra casa. Aparatamos diretamente no quarto da Lene. Colocamos todas as roupas espalhadas e fizemos _looks_ incríveis, que ninguém resistiria. Os _looks_ eram deslumbrantes, mas simples e isso lhes dava uma superioridade.

Lene estava com uma blusa rosa com lantejoulas e usava um saia jeans bem curta e provocativa. Usava uma rasteirinha dourada que combinava com seus brincos. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e seus cachos loiros estavam perfeitamente modelados.

Alice estava com uma blusa de um ombro só vermelha e uma saia de cós alto branca. Ela estava com uma sapatilha branca. Em seu cabelo, ela usava um arco lindo com uma flor vermelha no lado.

Eu estava com uma calça jeans bem justinha e uma bata branca com uma fita azul no meio. Lene arrumou meu cabelo, então deve estar perfeito. Além disso eu estava com um all-star xadrez que misturava o azul claro, com o escuro e o branco.

Já eram 18:30 quando estávamos prontas, fomos até a cozinha e comemos brigadeiro. Eu tinha ensinado como se fazia brigadeiro para Lene e Alice e agora as duas viraram viciadas em brigadeiro. Quando eram 19:10 ouvimos batidas na porta. Eu sai da bancada da pia, onde eu estava sentada para atender a porta.

- Oi! – eu disse sorrindo. Mais ao perceber quem era fui fechando a cara.

- Que que vocês querem? – eu perguntei olhando para o Sirius e para o James. – Reminho, pode entrar!

- Você está muito bonita, Lily – ele disse enquanto entrava. E eu corei absurdamente.

- É Lily, você está maravilhosa! – disse James me olhando de cima a baixo.

- Cara, eu estou com uma roupa simples! – eu disse revirando os olhos. Não poderia estar tão bonita...

-E o que que tem? Só porque é simples não pode ficar linda numa garota mais linda ainda? – James colocou o braço na maçaneta, me prendendo na porta.

Estávamos a milímetros... Mas eu simplesmente puxei a porta para trás e ele caiu de cara no chão.

- Isso que dá, Pontas! Ficar babando pela Lily! – Sirius disse entrando e indo pra cozinha.

Eu ri muito. E sai andando para a cozinha, deixei o James reclamando sozinho na sala.

- E aí, garotas? Tudo bem com vocês? – Sirius disse galanteador.

- Estava tudo ótimo até você aparecer! – Lene disse emburrada.

Sirius chegou bem perto dela e sussurrou.

- Eu sei que você me ama, Marlene!

-Nossa, você descobriu! Oh! Meu Deus, o que eu vou fazer? – Lene dizia enquanto fingia que ia desmaiar.

- Enfim, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - eu perguntei

-Bem, é que nós sabíamos que teria uma festa hoje no povoado! E como você me disse mais cedo que você e as meninas iriam, pensei que seria divertido se todos nós fôssemos juntos! – Remo tentou me enrolar! Coitado...

- Remo, você quer que eu acredite? Você sabe que eu e Lene não estamos falando com esses dois garotos! Então, você DO NADA resolveu ser a Suiça? Desculpa, mas você não vai me enrolar... – eu disse determinada.

-Ok, Lily! Você tem razão! Me desculpa se eu só queria que meus melhores amigos parássem de brigar! Que ilusão a minha! – ele disse me olhando com uma cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Ai, tá bom! Tá bom! Você venceu. – eu disse. Eu não resisto ao Reminho. Ele é muito fofo!

-Certo, então, vamos para a festa? – James perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- É melhor irmos já está quase na hora do meu encontro com o Nicholas! – eu disse animada.

-Encontro? – James me olhou

- É! Encontro... E você conhece muito bem essa palavra, não? – eu perguntei cinicamente.

- Ah! Eu conheço bem, muito bem! Já foram tantos. – ele me olhou desapontado.

- Que bom que você tem boa memória e pôde lembrar do significado da palavra "encontro"! – eu disse batendo palminhas.

- Mas Lily, me conta, como você marcou um encontro com o Nicholas se nós nem o vimos hoje? – Alice perguntou.

- Ah! Lembra que ele me mandou uma carta e eu comentei sobre a festa. Ele perguntou se eu queria ir com ele e disse que este poderia ser o nosso primeiro encontro!

-OWNNN! Que fofo ele. – Lene disse exageradamente.

Saímos de casa e fomos para a pracinha onde a festa estava acontecendo. Tinham várias pessoas lá e acreditem, tinham doces trouxas. UHUL!

-Algodão doce! - eu disse enquanto grudei os olhos naquela máquina maravilhosa que faz os melhores algodões do mundo. – Ai gente, eu quero!

-Eu vou lá com você – James disse rindo. Nesse momento eu esqueci que estava brava com ele e peguei sua mão.

-Oi moço! Eu queria um algodão doce! – eu disse sorridente.

- Eu também quero um!

-Certo, então me vê dois, por favor? Quanto dá? – eu perguntei enquanto tirava minha carteira do bolso.

-5 galeões.

-Não, deixa que eu pago. – James disse fofo. LILY EVANS, SE CONTROLA!

-Não, eu pago!

-Eu já disse que vou pagar!

-Não James, eu pago! – eu disse sorrindo torto. Ele ficou quieto, meio parado, sem dizer nada. Achei estranho, mas paguei os algodões doces e nós começamos a comer.

-Que foi? Você ficou estranho de repente... – eu disse devorando meu algodão.

-É que você me chamou pelo meu nome, e não pelo sobrenome. – ele disse bobo.

-Já estava na hora não acha, de eu amadurecer? Afinal, seu nome é James!

-É, também acho. – ele disse e ficamos um tempo sem conversar enquanto tentávamos chegar ao banco em que nossos amigos esavam sentados.

-Então, você realmente gosta do Nicolau? – ele me perguntou

-É Nicholas, James! E eu ainda não sinto nada por ele, mas pode ser que eu passe a sentir, né? – eu respondi e me sentei ao lado de Lene.

**N/A: E aí está o capítulo, gostaram?**

**Sirius e Lene, pfvr se casem. Eu definitivamente, amo fazer cenas do Six com a Lene, eles são muito engraçados. **

**Beijos.**


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5 – A Festa II

A festa estava animada, tocavam várias músicas que os jovens bruxinhos gostavam. Todos estavam reunidos em volta de um banco, conversando, menos uma pessoa...

**Lily POV**

Ai Merlin, cadê o Nicholas? Onde será que ele se meteu, vou matá-lo, ou apenas dar uns amassos. _LILY!_

A festa estava super legal, com umas músicas ótimas. Agora tocava uma música calma e suave, que fez com que os casais apaixonados fossem para a pista.

Remo e Alice foram dançar, mas como amigos. E surpreendentemente, Lene aceitou o convite do Sirius para dançar. Então ficamos eu e Potter lá sentados, olhando todos dançarem.

-Err...Cadê o Nicholas? – James me perguntou com uma voz alegre.

-Sabe que eu não sei! – eu disse irônica.

-Você já pensou na possibilidade daquele imbé...indivíduo estar se agarrando com outra? – ele perguntou.

-Já pensei sim, só que aí eu lembrei, que ele não usa óculos e não se chama James Potter, então eu fiquei tranquila! – eu disse sorrindo para ele. Ele pareceu triste, mas... Eu fui grossa com ele? Ah, mas a verdade pode machucar às vezes. É, por isso eu briguei com James, porque ele disse a verdade sobre mim. Ele me encarava profundamente e sentia uma vontade de virar e encará-lo, mas não podia. Quando eu olhava para aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados... Ah, meu mundo caía!

-Oi, quer dançar? – um garoto, alto, loiro e com olhos azuis super convidativos me perguntou.

-Eu gostaria, mas acho melhor você chamar alguém que esteja interessada em você! – eu disse fechando a mão que ele estendera para que eu aceitasse seu pedido de dança.

-Mas...

-Você é um cara bonito, e tem garotas bem melhores que eu nessa festa! – eu disse ainda sorrindo calmamente. Ela saiu cabisbaixo. James se aproximou de mim, roçou seus lábios em minha nuca o que me deixou arrepiada.

-É aí que você se engana! Não vejo nenhuma garota melhor que você nessa festa. Me concede está dança, apenas como minha amiga, sem compromissos. Não aceito não como resposta... – ele disse e me tirou pra dançar. Ele colocou as mãos em minha cintura e nós começamos a dançar.

**James POV**

A música que tocava era lenta e suave. Nossos amigos resolveram dançar: Marlene e Sirius, Remo e Alice. Então, eu e Lily ficamos de bobeira lá no banco. Ela disse que tinha um encontro, será que ela se esqueceu? _Ou será que foi ele que esqueceu?_Uma vozinha irritantemente alegre soou em minha cabeça, resolvi resolver o mistério.

-Err...Cadê o Nicholas? – Eu perguntei tentando manter a minha voz firme, mas não conseguia a felicidade esbanjava de mim!

-Sabe que eu não sei! – ela disse sarcástica. PERIGO!

-Você já pensou na possibilidade daquele imbé...indivíduo estar se agarrando com outra? – eu tive que escolher as palavras calmamente, não queria parecer nervoso com a conversa...

-Já pensei sim, só que aí eu lembrei, que ele não usa óculos e que não se chama James Potter, então eu fiquei tranquila! – ela disse sorrindo. Foi como uma facada no peito, mas eu preferia levar 1000 facadas ao ouvir aquilo da boca da _minha_ ruivinha linda! Era muita dor... Peso no coração, entende? Eu a encarei, queria poder olhar naqueles olhos penetrantes verdes que sempre amei. Mas eles me evitavam todo o tempo. Não foi sem tempo e logo um cara feio e babaca veio falar com ela.

- Oi, quer dançar? – NÃO, SAI DAQUI GAROTO! Isso era o que eu queria ter ouvido, mas não...

-Eu gostaria, mas acho melhor você chamar alguém que esteja interessada em você! – ela disse sorrindo, e o sorriso era tão lindo, mas tão lindo que eu me perdia nele.

-Mas... – PORRA CARA, se ela quissesse um par pra dançar, ELA ME ESCOLHERIA! Porque eu sou o POTTER, o garoto que ela mais odeia. Ao pensar nisso me senti vulnerável, mas não ia perder. A Lily seria minha esse ano.

-Você é um cara bonito, e tem garotas bem melhores que eu nessa festa! – ela disse simpática. PFF! Coitada... Acha que tem garota melhor que ela...Ele foi embora e eu comemorava por dentro. Aproveitei esse momente e usei meu romantismo que deixava quaquer uma louca.

-É aí que você se engana! Não vejo nenhuma garota melhor que você nessa festa. Me concede está dança, apenas como minha amiga, sem compromissos. Não aceito não como resposta... – eu disse rossando minha boca em seu pescoço quente e macio. Senti ela ficar arrepiada e então a puxei pela mão para a pista de dança.

Coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura, no começo, ela ficou aturdida, mas depois, colocou as mãos delicadamente em meus ombros e recostou sua cabeça sobre meu peito. Apoiei minha cabeça na dela e ficamos assim, por vários minutos. Ela mexeu a cabeça, provavelmente incomodada e eu tirei a minha rapidamente.

-Desculpe... – eu sussurei , encarando totalmente seus olhos lindos e hipnotizantes.

-Pelo quê? – ela sussurou de volta. Eu podia sentir seu hálio quente vindo em meu rosto. Isso era uma tentação!

-Por tudo, pelas provoçações, por azarar o Snape, por ser o Potter irritante. E o pricipal, pelo que eu disse ano passado! – Nessa hora, estávamos na mesma posição de antes, só que nós não dançávamos. E, Lily me encarava um pouco tímida. – Lily, eu queria que você entendesse que eu amo esse seu jeito estudioso, comportado e quieto. É _sexy_ se me permite dizer! Além do mais, foi pelo que você é que eu eu me apaixonei perdidamente.

Os braços de Lily não estavam mais em meus ombros, mas minhas mãos ainda a seguravam. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, mas parece que ela voltou a raciocinar e saiu correndo. Eu a segui. Ela parou e se sentou no chão. Eu estava em pé a encarando preocupada. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto escultural da minha ruivinha. Me aproximei dela e com um gesto carinhoso limpei suas lágrimas, me aproximei mais, aquela boca era irresistível, seus olhos mostravam que ela estava nervosa. Fui me aproximando lentamente, mas se eu fizesse isso ela acharia que eu só queria beijá-la. Me inclinei um pouco mais e dei um beijo carinhoso em sua orelha.

-O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei sussurando, enquanto me sentava no chão e a abraçava.

-Nada, é só que eu não estava pronta para ouvir aquilo! – ela disse com sua respiração em meu pescoço.

-Porque? – eu perguntei tirando algumas mechas de cabelo que estavam na boca de Lily quando ela se desvencilhou de mim.

-Porque, o que você disse é verdade, assim como tudo a seu respeito. E a verdade dói! – Ela disse enxugou suas lágrimas e me deu um beijo na testa. Vi ela se afastar e eu fiquei lá estático.

Vi algum vulto abraçá-la, era Nicholas. Eles estavam não muito distantes da praça, ele sorria abertamente para ela e lhe deu um beijo calmo. Eu o amaldiçoei por várias vezes, desejando estar em seu lugar. Para poder tocar Lily, e ficar com ela para todo o sempre. Voltei para onde meus amigos estavam e vi que Nicolas e Lily se afastavam. Vi também que ela olhou para trás, para mim. E senti raiva de Nicolas, por poder fazer tudo o que eu não posso.

Agora, eles estavam indo em direção ao outro lado da praça.

**N/A: Lily, e o plano? James fofo como sempre, bem que eu queria um desses! Gostaram do capítulo? POV do James, hehe.**

**Reviews? Mandem! Mandem!**

**Beijos, Mi.**


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6 – A Festa III

**Lily POV**

Eu e James dançávamos, mas não no tempo da música, no _nosso_ tempo. Eu estava com meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, e minha cabeça estava encostada no definifo peito dele. Ele estava com as mãos em minha cintura e sua cabeça estava apoiada na minha. E é como se tivesse uma corrente elétrica por todo o meu corpo toda vez que ele me toca. Queria mexer minha cabeça e James logo percebeu, quando fui trocar a posição de minha cabeça não pude deixar de reparar nos olhos dele. Eu fiquei um pouco assustada, principalmente porque nossos rostos estavam bem próximos.

-Desculpe... – ele disse me encarando profundamente. Porque ele iria se desculpar, não consegui entender.

-Pelo quê? – eu perguntei confusa.

-Por tudo, pelas provoçações, por azarar o Snape, por ser o Potter irritante. E o pricipal, pelo que eu disse ano passado! – Não, droga! Ele tocou no assunto! Eu comecei a ficar desesperada e as lágrimas teimavam em vir aos meus olhos. Saí correndo para tentar controlá-las. Meu plano já não estava indo tão bem, mas eu ia continuá-lo. Sabe o que é mais legal? James me seguiu. Eu estava cansada de correr, então sentei no chão atrás de uma casa. Ele ficou em pé me olhando preocupado querendo entender o ocorrido.

Eu já não aguentava mais, ele olhou para o meu rosto e foi se aproximando de mim. Mais foi se aproximando mesmo, sabe? Ele estava muito perto quando recobrou o juízo e se afastou da minha boca, não que eu não quissesse que ele me beijasse, mas eu não podia me dar ao luxo de simplesmente esquecer o plano!

-O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou depois de dar um beijo suave em minha orelha. E, novamente, aquela corrente elétrica começou a me envolver. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou.

- Nada, é só que eu não estava pronta para ouvir aquilo! – eu disse sincera. Eu estava com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço para que ele não pudesse olhar nos meus olhos e perceber que eu estava começando a amá-lo!

-Porque? – ele perguntou enquanto eu tirava os braços dele de minhas costas e me afastava um pouco.

-Porque, o que você disse é verdade, assim como tudo a seu respeito. E a verdade dói! – Eu disse tentando não chorar mais ao lembrar do que a Stacia Breth fez para mim no ano passado, quando eu tinha dito que eu pensaria em sair com o James. Nossa foi horrível não gosto nem de lembrar. Dei um beijo em sua testa e sai dali o mais rápido possível, à caminho da praça. Eu estava andando quando alguém me agarrou pela cintura.

-Jam...Nicholas! – eu disse sorrindo, mas por dentro eu estava desmoronando.

-Desculpa demorar assim. – ele disse passando a mão pelo meu rosto. Seu toque não era como o de James, era quente, mas não se comparava ao formigamento que eu sentia quando _ele _ me tocava. – Minha tia brigou comigo por não ter arrumado o quarto! – ele disse encabulado.

-Tudo bem, seu bobo! – eu disse sorrindo.

-Certeza? – ele me perguntou me encarando nos olhos. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e ele voltou a sorrir. Seu sorriso era fofo, mas nem chegava aos pés do de James, o dele era iluminado e de um jeito que me deixava louca... LILY, PARA DE COMPARAR OS DOIS!

-Vem, vamos lá, junto com os meus amigo um pouco. Depois te levo em casa. – ele disse educadamente. Olhei para onde meus amigos estavam e vi James me encarando. Abaixei a cabeça e fui com Nicholas.

Os amigos de Nicholas são bem legais, mas eles cultivam a Arte das Trevas algo que me deixou um pouco assustada. Já estava tarde, então resolvi me despedir deles e achar meus amigos.

-Eu te levo em casa, Lily! – Nicolas insistia.

-Nic, não precisa. Meus amigos estão logo ali!- eu disse apontando para um banco do outro lado da praça.

-Certo, até outro dia, princesa! – ele disse me dando um rápido selinho e um beijo na testa. Abracei ele, acanei para seus amigos e fui embora. Cheguei ao banco de meus amigos e todos conversavam. James olhou para mim de uma forma...diferente, ressentida. Me senti culpada, mas não deixei transparecer. Conversei animadamete com meus amigos. Contei a Lene que Kevin havia perguntado por ela. Nessa hora, Sirius fechou a cara. Mas ficou feliz quando eu disse que Kevin também tinha a visto dançar com outro.

-Eu sou livre e solteira, danço com quem quiser. – Lene disse.

-Bem, já está ficando tarde, não acham? – Lice perguntou.

-Acho! – Lene disse

-É, talvez fosse melhor irmos para casa! – eu conclui. Os meninos se levantaram na hora e nos acompanharam até em casa. Conversamos um pouco e depois o sono foi tomando conta de nós.

-Porque vocês não passam o dia lá em casa amanhã! – Sirius nos convidou. Nós nos encaramos e eu respondi por todas.

-É, talvez agente passe lá. – eu disse fazendo um bico.

-Cert, certo. Até amanhã, meninas. – eles disseram em coro e foram para a casa deles, que ficava na outra rua. Estávamos com tanto sono, que cada uma foi para seu quarto e dormiu.

Eu acordei e fui me arrumar, desci para o café e só Lice já estava pronta e Lene estava se arrumando. Tomei um susto, quando vi três garotos familiares sentados à mesa.

-Bom dia! – eu disse rindo.

-Lily, chegou uma carta! Lê pra mim, por favor. - Lice disse enquanto fazia suas panquecas sem uma receita maluca dela, e da Alice eu espero tudo!

_Queridas Lene, Lily e Alice,_

_Estou enviando-lhes esta carta para informar que a missão está bem mais rigorosa, contando que os número dos ataques cresceram vertiginosamente._

_Nos voltaremos a ver no dia em que vocês regressam a Hogwarts. Tive a feliz notícia de que os meninos estão aí pertinho de vocês! Sejam educadas e os convidem para sair._

_Qualquer coisa me mandem um patrono._

_Beijos_

_Anna_

-Como a Tia Anna, sabe que vocês estão aqui? – eu perguntei desconfiada.

-Nossos pais trabalham juntos – Lene disse enquanto descia as escadas. – Não sabia que tínhamos visita. Teddy, reforce o café-da-manhã, por favor.

- Nem eu sabia... – eu disse resmungando. Comemos o café entre risos e palhaçadas. Tenho qua concordar, os Marotos são muito engraçados. Acabamos o café e fomos para a casa dos meninos.

A casa era grande, com uma decoração moderna e sofisticada, exceto pelos quartos deles, que cada quarto era decorado com o que mais gostava.

James não quis nos mostrar seu quarto. E no quarto de Sirius a parece tinha várias fotografias de motos trouxas , na estante, miniaturas de motos e a colcha era de moto. TUDO era de moto.

Fomos para o quintal onde tinha uma grande piscina.

-Foxy! – Sirius gritou. E uma elfa muito fofa e tímida apareceu.

-Chamou, senhor? – ela disse dando uma revêrencia.

-Foxy, eu teho nome! – Sirius disse

-Como quiser, senhor Sirius! – ela disse dando mais uma reverência.

-Agora, tira o senhor! –ele disse.

-Não, senhor, Sirius. Diga a Foxy o que quer, pois Foxy tem muito trabalho a fazer.

-Você pode preparar o nosso almoço, por favor? – James disse sorrindo. Eu encarava James, eu tentava parar, mas não dava. Era mais forte que eu. Logo, ele viu que eu estava olhando para ele e passou a me encarar. Ele sorriu ainda mais não sei porque, talvez porque se formava um pequeno sorriso em minha face.

**N/A: Lily apaixonada, o que será do plano delas? E será que esse dia na casa do James vai dar certo?TAN TAN TAN TAN. Deixem reviews. **

**Beijos, Mi.**


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7 – Casa dos Marotos

**James P.o.v.**

Acordei bem cedo com faíscas do sol entrando pela minha janela, fui para o quintal de trás para poder ler um livro de Quadribol que eu tinha pego na biblioteca. O livro era realmente interessante e eu estava absorvendo muitas informações quando uma pessoa com longos cabelos pretos se jogou na piscina e me molhou todo.

-Almofadinhas! Esse livro é da biblioteca, é capaz da Madame Pince me matar. – eu disse secando as páginas do livro.

-Oh! Eu molhei seu livro, Pontas? Que descuido. – Sirius disse debochado. Tirei minha blusa e pulei na piscina para tentar afogá-lo. Aluado logo desceu e apareceu na piscina, estava comendo uma torrada com manteiga. Se sentou em uma cadeira e ficou observando eu e o Sirius brigando dentro da água. Depois de cansado, eu sai da piscina e voltei a ler meu livro, Sirius continuou na piscina e Aluado estava deitado em uma espreguiçadeira.

- Será que elas vão vir? –Sirius perguntou saindo da piscina jogando água para todos os lados que nem um cachorro.

-Nós podemos fazer com que elas venham. – Uma ideia marota começava a surgir na minha cabeça.

Contei meu plano a eles e em 5 minutos, todos estavam devidamente secos e arrumados para buscar certas meninas.

Quando chegamos lá, o elfo da casa atendeu a porta e nos deixou entrar. A mesa do café já estava posta e então nós três nos sentamos e esperamos as meninas. Alice estava cozinhando panquecas, bem, pelo menos, tentando ela estava. A primeira menina a descer foi _a minha ruivinha. _Ela nos viu e começou a rir.

-Bom dia!

-Lily, chegou uma carta! Lê pra mim, por favor. – Alice disse aparecendo rapidamente da porta da cozinha e apontando para uma carta em cima da mesa. Lily pegou a carta e começou a ler:

Queridas Lene, Lily e Alice,

Estou enviando-lhes esta carta para informar que a missão está bem mais rigorosa, contando que os número dos ataques cresceram vertiginosamente.

Nos voltaremos a ver no dia em que vocês regressam a Hogwarts. Tive a feliz notícia de que os meninos estão aí pertinho de vocês! Sejam educadas e os convidem para sair.

Qualquer coisa me mandem um patrono.

Beijos

Anna

-Como a Tia Anna, sabe que vocês estão aqui? – Lily perguntou.

-Nossos pais trabalham juntos – Lene disse enquanto descia as escadas. – Não sabia que tínhamos visita. Teddy, reforce o café-da-manhã, por favor.

- Nem eu sabia... –Lily resmungou.

O café da manhã foi muito divertido, eu me sinto à vontande com todos eles, são como minha família. Depois que nós acabamos, fomos para a casa de meus pais.

Lily ficou encantada com a casa, eu tenho que concordar, a casa é realmente linda. Subimos para mostrar a casa à elas. Sirius mostrou toda a sua coleção de motos e por incrível que pareça, Lene a achou impressionante. O problema vinha agora, meu quarto, eu não podia mostrá-lo, eu tenho uma foto da Lily, desenhos de lírios, poemas pra Lily...Resumindo, ela não pode ver meu quarto. Depois do _tour_ fomos todos para a piscina.

-Foxy! – Sirius gritou e a nossa elfa doméstica apareceu.

-Chamou, senhor? – ela disse dando uma revêrencia.

-Foxy, eu teho nome! – Sirius disse

-Como quiser, senhor Sirius! – ela disse dando mais uma reverência.

-Agora, tira o senhor! – isso nunca adianta com a Foxy...

-Não, senhor, Sirius. Diga a Foxy o que quer, pois Foxy tem muito trabalho a fazer.

-Você pode preparar o nosso almoço, por favor? – Eu disse evitando que Sirius a obrigasse a falar sem o senhor e isso levaria horas. Nessa hora, eu notei que Lily me olhava, eu a encarei e sorri. E ela sorriu de volta.

-Bom, estou morrendo de calor, então eu vou pra piscina. – Lice tirou suas roupas e pulou na piscina. As meninas riram e tiraram as roupas também. Lily usava um biquini branco com detalhes em vermelho. Acho que ela percebeu que quando ela tirou a roupa eu fiquei a encarando de cima à baixo, porque ela ficou muito corada.

-Fecha a boca, Pontas. Não precisamos de uma piscina de baba. – Remo disse marotamente. O que me fez rir e parar de encarar a Lily. Ela estava tão linda.

Nessa hora, Sirius voltou com as bebibas e viu Lily e Marlene apenas de biquíni. Não se conteve e soltou um assovio. Acho bom esse cachorro se segurar.

-Caramba, agora sim isso aqui ficou quente. – Lene riu sarcasticamente e Lily corou. Ela fica linda corada. Quando o olhar de Sirius encontrou o de Lene parecia que ele ia comê-la viva. Cada um pegou suas respectivas bebidas. Remo, Sirius, Lice e Lene estavam na piscina. E eu e Lily estavámos sentados um do lado do outro na borda da piscina.

Nem preciso dizer que começou uma guerra d'agua e Lily saiu correndo, mas eu fui mais rápido e a peguei pela cintura.

-Você tem duas opções: ou você pula comigo ou você pula comigo. Então, qual vai ser? – eu disse sorrindo marotamente.

-Não, não! James, não! - ela disse aterrorizada.

-Então, ruiva, não vai escolher por bem?

-James, eu não... – Eu a peguei no colo e comecei a correr em direção a piscina.

-JAMES POTTER!

Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de cair na água. Quando voltei a superfície ainda estava com Lily no colo e ela morria de rir.

-Seu idiota! Eu falei pra você não me jogar. – ela se desvencilhou de mim e jogou água no meu rosto.

-Ah, que ótimo isso aqui! – Remo falou enquanto boiava. Lene foi se aproximando e afundou Aluado, todos rimos muito. Ficamos nisso por muito tempo, até que chegou a hora do almoço. E eu estava com muita fome. Foxy fez o prato que qualquer pessoa no mundo gosta, bife com batata frita. Todos comemos e rimos a bessa no almoço. Afinal, nós estávamos em ótima companhia.

-E a sobremesa? – Lene disse olhando para Lily sugestivamente.

-Foxy não preparou nada, não sabia, senhores, que era pra preparar. – Foxy começou a se desesperar.

-Não te problema, Foxy! Ainda bem que você não fez, tive uma ideia! – Lily disse tentando acalmá-la. Ela é linda.

-Ah, sim, desculpe a pobre Foxy! Ela não fez por mal.

-Foxy, sua boba, não tem o menor problema! – Alice insistia.

-Eu posso fazer uma sobremesa! – Lily disse tímida.

-ISSO! – Lene comemorou.

-Eu vou lá na casa da Lene pegar alguns ingredientes. Algum voluntário para ir comigo? – ela disse se levantando. Remo me deu uma olhada e de prontidão eu aceitei acompanhá-la.

**Lily POV**

O dia na casa dos Potter foi muito bom, na parte da manhã ficamos na piscina. Na hora do almoço comemos um delicioso bife com batata frita. A Foxy não tinha feito sobremesa, portanto eu resolvi fazer um ótimo brigadeiro trouxa para os meus amigos.

Eu teria que ir buscar os ingredientes na casa da Lene, já que eles não são comuns na comunidade bruxa, então eu duvido que tenha uma lata de leite condensado da casa do James.

-Eu vou lá na casa da Lene pegar alguns ingredientes. Algum voluntário para ir comigo? – eu realmente não queria ir sozinha, tem coisa mais chata que isso? Para minha sorte, o James quis ir comigo. Será sorte mesmo?

Peguei meu chinelo e fomos para a casa da Lene.

-Então, o que a senhorita Evans pretende fazer? – James me perguntou brincalhão.

-Hm, eu não posso sair me entregando assim, será uma surpresa! – eu disse provocativa.

-Mal posso esperar.

-Só tenho uma coisa a dizer, eu sou a melhor doceira da comunidade bruxa, então pode ir se preparando. – eu disse convencida. Ah, sou mesmo. Meus doces são os melhores.

Tirei a chave e abri a porta, Teddy veio correndo ver quem estava na casa.

-Teddy, tudo bom? Eu vim aqui pegar alguns ingredientes, ok?

-Sim, senhorita Evans. Fiquem à vontade. – Teddy fez uma reverência e se retirou apressado.

-Bom, James, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Vem comigo. – peguei sua mão e o conduzi até a cozinha.

Peguei um banquinho e subi para que eu pudesse alcançar o armário. Passei o leite condensado e o nescau, mas na hora que eu estava descendo do banquinho, eu me desequilibrei e cai. E pra melhorar, eu não só caí, como eu levei James comigo.

-Ai – eu disse enquanto estava caída no chão ele estava em cima de mim. Não aguentei e comecei a rir.

-Você tá bem?

-Desculpa, eu me desequilibrei – corei ao perceber que eu parecia uma louca que ria do seu próprio tombo.

-Eu vi, mas tá tudo bem? – ele ficou sério e me encarou com aqueles dois olhos esverdeados. Ah não...

Por um instante eu esqueci aonde eu estava, só exitia eu, ele e uma corrente elétrica que passava por todo o meu corpo. Eu estava olhando dentro dos olhos dele, sim. E foi aí que eu tive a certeza de que eu amo James Potter.

Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, pra mim não existia mais o tempo, só existia eu e aqueles olhos que me fazem esquecer de respirar, me fazem esquecer o que eu devia falar, me fazem esquecer o tempo, esquecer tudo. E o principal, aqueles olhos que me fazem perceber que eu o amo.

-A senhorita Evans prescisa de ajuda? – Teddy apareceu na cozinha.

-Ahn, não Teddy, obrigada, - eu disse empurrando James, que estava em estado de choque. Teddy se retirou e nós dois ficamos sentados no chão da cozinha. Agora, eu tinha medo de olhar para ele, encarar aqueles olhos e me entregar a ele.

O meu plano? Acho que o feitiço está virando contra a feiticeira. Acho que eu finalmente dei uma chance para ele se aproximar, para ele provar que ele mudou, e eu acabei me apaixonando.

_ELE MUDOU? MUDOU POR QUE? POR MIM? ELE SÓ ME QUER COMO UM TROFÉU, PRA EXIBIR A TODOS NA ESCOLA. PARA SER O "GARANHÃO" DE HOGWARTS. ELE NÃO ESTÁ NEM AÍ E VOCÊ FICA COM ESSAS IDEIAS._

Ao pensar isso me recompus e levantei.

-Acho que já peguei tudo que eu precisava. – eu disse sem nem olhar pra trás e sai da cozinha. James ficou sentado lá, acho que ele ainda estava absorvendo o que tinha acontecido. Eu não posso negar, nós tivemos uma conexão. Mas eu não posso me deixar levar, eu sou só mais uma pra ele.

- Lily, eu... – ele começou, mas eu não queria ouvir nada da boca dele. Nada.

-Teddy, já peguei tudo que eu precisava, eu vou voltar pra lá. Tchau. – eu disse e sai andando em direção a casa dele.

-Ei!

-Lily. Para! – ele andava mais rápido pra me alcançar.

-Ei, Lils. Que foi? – Ele bloqueou meu caminho.

-Por favor, sai da frente.

-Não até você me dizer o que aconteceu! Numa hora você tá toda fofa e legal comigo e na outra você sai correndo sem nem olhar pra mim. Que que houve?

-Que que houve? Você viu o que aconteceu na cozinha? Se você não sentiu nada, bem, eu senti. Mas eu não posso deixar isso acontecer, porque EU NÃO SOU UM TROFÉU, POTTER. QUE VOCÊ BRINCA, FAZ O QUE QUER, É ROMÂNTICO E DEPOIS COLOCA NUMA PRATELEIRA, OK? – quando eu fui me dar conta já estava gritando no meio da rua.

-Que troféu, Lils? Você tá doida?

-Para de me chamar de 'Lils', Potter, só para, ok? Tudo bem, eu entendo. A Stacia já me explicou tudo, você não precisa se preocupar em achar uma desculpa convincente, eu só te peço, para de ser assim. Por favor. E se você tem alguma consideração por mim, mínima que seja, você vai parar.

Nessa hora eu já não conseguia mais conter minhas lágrimas. Como eu pude ser tão burra em acreditar que alguém como James, engraçado, fofo, romântico, bonito ia querer sair comigo? Eu sou apenas uma monitora certinha, santinha, adorada pelos professores. Não sou?

Acho que eu finalmente entendi como ele se sentia quando eu falava todas as "verdades" sobre ele. Magoa, e muito. Eu me arrependi. Mas em nenhum momento ele parou de me apoiar e de estar no meu lado. Mesmo com todas as coisas horríveis que eu falava pra ele. Mas porque? Porque ele precisava completar uma lista idiota. Porque ele queria ser o garanhão da escola, porque 'nenhuma garota resiste ao Potter'.

-Stacia? Lírio, me escuta. Você é um troféu, mas não um trófeu que eu queira exibir, você é um troféu pelo seu jeito fofo, tímigo, meigo de ser. Pra mim você é um troféu que todos os meninos gostariam de ter. Eu te quero, não por que..

-James, por favor. – eu disse quase sem voz, olhando pro chão. Eu não queria ouvir nada daquilo. Eu continuei andando e ele me puxou pela mão.

Colocou as duas mãos no meus rosto e me encarou, senti aquela conexão de novo, mas dessa vez, eu só me senti mais triste. Ele me deu um beijo na testa e me abraçou.

-Eu vou parar, eu só quero que você saiba uma coisa, Lils. Eu gosto muito de você, muito mesmo. Seu sorriso deixa o meu dia mais feliz e quando você fica corada é a coisa mais linda do mundo. Não importa o que os outros disseram, você tem que acreditar em mim.

Ele me abraçou mais forte, passei minhas mãos em seu pescoço e o abracei. Foi o melhor abraço do mundo. Tão real. Tão bom. Me soltei dele e entrei na casa de Lene.

-Vocês foram fazer esses ingredientes, é? – Lene perguntou cínica. Ótimo, eu estava chorando e todos estavam na sala, _tudo_ que eu precisava.

-Ah, desculpa. É que... – eu tentei disfarçar.

-Lily, porque você tá chorando? – Alice me perguntou.

-Nada, eu vou pra cozinha, ok? A sobremesa vai ser surpresa, então por favor ninguém entre na cozinha.

Falei tentando soar agradável e feliz, dei um sorriso pouco convincente e fui pra cozinha. Fechei a porta e sentei no chão, chorando. Agora, eu tinha estragado meu plano, eu me deixei levar pelo Potter, ele sabe como eu me sinto. Basicamente, eu estou vulnerável. E não tenho nenhuma ideia de como mudar o estrago de hoje.

-Toc! Toc! – era o Remo – Posso entrar?

-Era pra ser uma surpresa, mas eu acho que eu preciso do meu melhor amigo agora.

-Hey Lils, o que aconteceu?

-Remo, sabe quando tem uma coisa que você tem medo que aconteça? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça e eu continuei – E ela acontece. Te deixando sensível, vulnerável e sem ter o que fazer? Pois é. Sou eu agora.

-Tá...O que houve na casa da Lene entre você e o James?

Eue expliquei da nossa "conexão", que eu senti uma corrente elétrica e que eu olhei dentro dos olhos dele, que meu mundo caiu e que tudo o que eu menos queria aconteceu, eu descobri que eu tinha sentimentos pelo James.

Quando me dei conta, já estava fazendo a terceira lata de leite condensado virar brigadeiro. Eu nem me dei conta que eu não estava mais chorando, que agora eu até sorria! Por isso que eu amo meu melhor amigo, ele sabe cuidar de mim.

-Você está fazendo isso errado. – ele disse coçando o queixo.

-Reminho, você está falando com a melhor doceira do mundo, faça-me o favor. – eu disse sorrindo convencida.

-Não, é assim!

-Não! Remo!

A panela virou em cima de mim. E nessa hora eu vi que todos olhavam para a gente. Eu e Remo morríamos de rir.

-Esse é o doce? - Sirius pegou uma colher e retirou um pouco de brigadeiro da minha roupa.

-Bom era pra ser, mas tem mais ali! – eu disse sentindo várias colheres retirando o brigadeiro de mim.

-Nossa, é realmente bom! – Sirius disse atacando o brigadeiro que estava em cima da pia já pronto! Todos foram atrás dele querendo mais um pouco. Eu fiquei em pé me limpando. E James estava parado na porta me olhando. Ele se aproximou e retirou um pouco de brigadeiro que tinha na ponta do meu nariz. E colocou na boca.

-Acho que nós precisamos conversar depois. – ele disse e eu engoli seco.

**N/A: Eu vou entender se muitos quiserem me matar, já que eu fiquei sem postar muito tempo, mas para compensar aqui vai um capítulo bem grandão!**

**Espero que gostem, fiz com muito carinho.**

**Beijos, Mi.**


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8 – Casa dos Marotos II

**James POV**

Bem, já que a Lily queria que alguém a acompanhasse, porque não eu, não é? Lá fomos nós.

-Então, o que a senhorita Evans pretende fazer? – eu perguntei fazendo graça.

-Hm, eu não posso sair me entregando assim, será uma surpresa! – ela disse brincalhona.

-Mal posso esperar.

-Só tenho uma coisa a dizer, eu sou a melhor doceira da comunidade bruxa, então pode ir se preparando! – Melhor doceira? Já estou preparado.

Chegamos da casa dos McKinnon e Lily abriu a porta, logo que entramos, o elfo doméstico de lá, Teddy, apareceu.

-Teddy, tudo bom? Eu vim aqui pegar alguns ingredientes, ok? – Lily falou educada com o elfo, já disse que eu amo esse jeito dela?

-Sim, senhorita Evans. Fiquem à vontade. – Teddy fez uma reverência e se retirou apressado.

-Bom, James, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Vem comigo. – ela me puxou pela mão até a cozinha. Lá ela pegou um banco e subiu. Começou a mexer no armário e me passar uns negócios muito esquisitos.

Eram coisas que eu nunca tinha visto na vida, não eram feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, nem sapos de chocolates...

Enquanto ela ainda me passava, ela se desequilibrou e caiu, mas ele se agarrou na manga da minha camisa e eu cai em cima dela.

-Ai – ela disse fazendo uma cara de dor. Será que ela se machucou? E se ela tiver quebrado alguma coisa? De repente, ela começou a rir. Doidinha essa _minha_ ruivinha.

-Você tá bem?

-Desculpa, eu me desequilibrei – ela ficou corada, linda.

-Eu vi, mas tá tudo bem? – perguntei sério, eu não posso sequer imaginar a Lily se machucando.

Quando meus olhos encontraram os delas foi como se, não sei...se eu perdesse a noção das coisas. Ela é tão linda, tão doce, tão ruiva. As sardas dela, seu cabelo acajú, o sorriso dela. Ah, o sorriso dela me ecanta. Mas olhar diretamente nos olhos como eu estou fazendo agora é revigorante. Eu posso sentir meu coração bater acelerado e minha vontade é beijar essa boca macia e convidativa.

Mas tinha algo diferente nesse olhar do _meu lírio, _não sei. Ela parecia mais disposta a me dar uma chance. Ela parecia diferente comigo. Acho isso bom, essa vai ser a chance de eu mostrar que mudei, que eu mudei por ela. Por ela me criticar muito. E eu realmente espero que ela entenda. Porque eu não acho que eu consiga viver mais sem ela.

Nós ficamos naquela posição por mais um tempo, eu queria poder tocá-la, queria tê-la só pra mim. Mas eu não posso fazer assim. Ela é _especial_.

-A senhorita Evans prescisa de ajuda? – Teddy apareceu na cozinha. Obrigado, Teddy.

-Ahn, não Teddy, obrigada, - ela pareceu atordoada, me empurrou fazendo com que eu saísse de cima dela. E nós dois ficamos sentados na cozinha, eu ainda tentava absorver o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Foi como se pela primeira vez, nós dois realmente nós olhamos, parece que a gente se uniu. Ok, tô viajando, parei. Mas sério, o que aconteceu aqui eu nunca tinha sentido na minha vida. Acho que eu e Lily nos 'conectamos' pela primeira vez.

-Acho que já peguei tudo que eu precisava. – Lily disse fria, levantou e saiu da cozinha. O que aconteceu com ela? Eu fiquei estático no chão tentando compreendê-la. Ela é realmente complicada.

Ela não deveria fugir de mim, como ela acabaou de fazer. Eu senti algo diferente nela, mas acho que foi coisa da minha cabeça por que não é possível.

- Lily, eu... – eu tentava buscar uma explicação.

-Teddy, já peguei tudo que eu precisava, eu vou voltar pra lá. Tchau. – ela disse e saiu da casa, me ignorando completamente.

-Ei! – eu gritei para ela me esperar.

-Lily. Para!

-Ei, Lils. Que foi? – consegui alcançá-la, fiquei na sua frente esperando que ela me desse um motivo para esse surto dela.

-Por favor, sai da frente.

-Não até você me dizer o que aconteceu! Numa hora você tá toda fofa e legal comigo e na outra você sai correndo sem nem olhar pra mim. Que que houve?

-Que que houve? Você viu o que aconteceu na cozinha? Se você não sentiu nada, bem, eu senti. Mas eu não posso deixar isso acontecer, porque EU NÃO SOU UM TROFÉU, POTTER. QUE VOCÊ BRINCA, FAZ O QUE QUER, É ROMÂNTICO E DEPOIS COLOCA NUMA PRATELEIRA, OK? – Troféu? Hã? Ela tinha começado a gritar na rua, ela estava descontrolada, com raiva de mim. E o que ela tá falando de colocar na prateleira?

-Que troféu, Lils? Você tá doida?

-Para de me chamar de 'Lils', Potter, só para, ok? Tudo bem, eu entendo. A Stacia já me explicou tudo, você não precisa se preocupar em achar uma desculpa convincente, eu só te peço, para de ser assim. Por favor. E se você tem alguma consideração por mim, mínima que seja, você vai parar.

STACIA? A essa altura _minha_ ruivinha estava aos prantos. Eu não aguentava vê-la assim. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, eu não podia deixar ela ficar assim, principalmente por **minha** causa.

-Stacia? Lírio, me escuta. Você é um troféu, mas não um trófeu que eu queira exibir, você é um troféu pelo seu jeito fofo, tímigo, meigo de ser. Pra mim você é um troféu que todos os meninos gostariam de ter. Eu te quero, não por que..

Eu sei que não sou bom em expressar meus sentimentos em palavras. Na verdade, eu acho que eu não devia ter usado a palavra 'troféu' pra tentar me explicar. Nunca fui muito bom com essas coisas.

Sim, eu sei conquistar uma menina, mas todas as meninas que eu "jogava meu charme" não eram especiais pra mim. Eu não tinha sentimento por elas, agora por essa ruiva que está chorando na minha frente, eu tenho mais sentimentos do que eu já imaginei que eu teria por qualquer garota.

-James, por favor. – É, agora eu tenho certeza que eu não deveria ter me referido à ela como um troféu! Ela estava quase sem voz e seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Não aguentei. Segurei seu rosto com minhas duas mãos e encarei aquelas duas esmeraldas, senti novamente tudo o que eu tinha sentido mais cedo. Dei um beijo na testa dela e a abracei.

Era bom estar em contato com a pele dela, era quente e macia. As coisas que eu sento quando Lily está perto de mim ainda vão me deixar louco.

-Eu vou parar, eu só quero que você saiba uma coisa, Lils. Eu gosto muito de você, muito mesmo. Seu sorriso deixa o meu dia mais feliz e quando você fica corada é a coisa mais linda do mundo. Não importa o que os outros disseram, você tem que acreditar em mim.

Falei a verdade, falei o que eu estava sentindo no momento, eu amo essa ruiva. O sorriso dela é de tirar o fôlego e quando ela fica corada é como se eu só conseguisse enxergá-la.

Parece que minhas palavras tiveram efeito, ela retribuiu o meu abraço, passou as mãos pelo meu ombro, ficou na ponta dos pés e me abraçou. Acho que nem preciso dizer o quanto esse momento foi valioso.

O que eu senti nessaa hora nem se comparou ao que eu senti na cozinha, dessa vez ela retribuía, ela _queria_ me abraçar. Por mim, eu ficaria abraçando ela pela eternidade, não a soltaria nunca.

Acho que ela perdebeu isso e se afastou de mim. Mas eu não quero que ela ache que eu sou um louco e que quando eu abraço alguém eu não solto, então a deixei ir. Entramos na casa da Lene e todos estavam na sala.

-Vocês foram fazer esses ingredientes, é? – Lene perguntou nos encarando com um sorriso brincahão no rosto.

-Ah, desculpa. É que... – Lily disse com uma inevitável voz de choro.

-Lily, porque você tá chorando? – Alice perguntou indo ao encontro da _minha _ruivinha. Nessa hora, percebi que Aluado e Lene me olhavam com uma cara muito, muito feia.

-Nada, eu vou pra cozinha, ok? A sobremesa vai ser surpresa, então por favor ninguém entre na cozinha.

-Seu miserável, o que você fez com ela? – Lene disse voando em mim. Sirius a pegou no colo, enquanto eu tentava impedir o ataque.

-Ei, ei, calma aí! – Sirius disse soltando Lene.

- Certo, o que aconteceu? – Lice perguntou pacífica.

-Bem, como vocês sabem nós fomos pegar os ingrediente. E teve uma hora, quando nós estávamos na cozinha, que não tinha conversa nem nada, a gente se olhou nos olhos e eu senti uma conexão com ela, sabe?

-Querido Pontas, chega de viadagem e explica o que você fez com a Lils! – Sirius disse zombando de mim.

-Viadagem? Não sabia que ser fofo era sinônimo de ser viado. – Lene retrucou. Não acredito que eles vão discutir agora.

-Então, agora, você já sabe!

-Eu já sei? Ou será que você nunca vai saber o que é ser romântico, fofo ou sei lá, apaixonado? Por favor, né? Do que adianta ser o 'garanhão' da escola se você nem ao menos sabe o que é gostar de uma pessoa? – Lene respondeu irritada. Sirius abaixou a cabeça, aposto que ele pensou em dizer que na verdade, ele sabia como é estar apaixonado.

-Continuando, por favor – Aluado disse impaciente.

-E de repende, ela saiu andando. E eu consegui fazê-la parar. Eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido e ela começou a falar que não era um troféu, que eu podia brincar e colocar em uma prateleira, falou um negócio da Stacia...

-Ah, não! – Lene, Lice e Remo se entreolharam preocupados.

-Por que eu sinto que vocês sabem alguma coisa que eu não sei?

-Vou falar com a Lily, vocês duas expliquem pra ele. – Aluado disse e entrou na cozinha.

-Me explicar o que?

-Sobre a Stacia Breth. – Alice disse reticente.

-Presta atenção, no começo do ano passado, a Lily estava pensando em sair com você, ela tinha começado a reparar que você tinha mudado. E a Stacia a ouviu dizendo isso pra gente. Então, ela resolveu falar com a Lily.

_- Flashback On – _

_-Então, a ruivinha mais famosa da escola resolveu dar uma chance pro futuro 'garanhão' da escola? – Stacia chegou junto com suas duas amigas sonserinas._

_-Desculpa, o quê? – Lily respondeu confusa, afinal quem seria esse 'garanhão'?_

_-Ouvi hoje mais cedo que você está pensando em sair com ninguém menos que James Potter, o futuro 'garanhão' da escola. Esqueceram de te contar, queridinha? Você acha mesmo que ele quer você, que ele em alguma hipótese iria se interessar por uma menina que nem você? – ela riu maldosa. – O objetivo do Potter é simplesmente __**usar**__ você, levando em conta que você é a única menina que o recusou, não é? Então, para de ser idiota e tenta se valorizar. Afinal, você não é um troféu, que ele usa, completa a lista dele, vira o 'garanhão' da escola e joga fora, ou será que é? Lily, Lily, pobre Lily, eu se fosse você iria reconsiderar minhas opiniões. _

_Stacia saiu rindo sarcasticamente da inocência de Lily._

_- Flashback Off – _

-Depois desse dia, ela nunca mais pensou em sair com você, ou te dar uma chance. Ela acreditou na Stacia, ela pensou que o menino mais popular da escola não poderia sentir nada por ela, como a Stacia mesma falou. A partir daí, ela esqueceu qualquer sentimento que ela poderia ter tido por você. – Lene disse cabisbaixa.

-Eu não consigo acreditar...A minha ruivinha ia, finalmente, aceitar sair comigo. E essa garota estragou tudo.

-Não foi só ela, James. – Lice disse chateada.

-Acho que você se lembra do que você falou pra ela no final do ano passado, não lembra? – Lene perguntou e eu assenti desolado. – E tudo o que você falou, foi logo depois dela ter dito um 'não' pra você, logo ela pensou que as coisas fofas que você falava pra ela eram só pra conseguir o 'troféu'. E não porque você realmente gostava dela.

-Eu sei que também foi minha culpa, mas eu não sabia dessa discussão com a Stacia. Porque ela fez isso? – eu perguntei mais pra mim do que pra elas.

-Não sei, só que em vez de você se preocupar com o porquê da Stacia ter feito isso, porque você não vai conversar com a Lily? Ou ela só é um troféu pra você? – Alice me indagou extremamente atenta.

-Lógico que não, Alice. Pelas barbas de Merlin! Você sabe o quanto eu amo ela, o quanto eu mudei por ela, você sabe tudo que eu faço por ela, pra ela perceber que eu mudei, que eu não sou mais um garotinho idiota.

-Então, fala pra ela. Não pra mim, eu já sei disso.

-Ok! – fui andando pra cozinha e vi que todos me acompanharam, acho que eu não era o único que tinha coisas pendentes na cozinha, os outros queriam a sobremesa.

Quando eu abri a porta, Remo e Lily estavam brigando pela panela, cada um puxava de um lado. Isso não ia dar certo...É, foi só eu falar que a panela virou em cima da Lily. Sirius que até agora estava quieto, pegou uma colher e raspou a sobremesa que estava na roupa da Lily. Cachorrinho safado...

-Esse é o doce? – ele perguntou saboreando.

-Bom era pra ser, mas tem mais ali! – a ruiva disse apontando para três grandes potes que estavam em cima da pia.

-Nossa, é realmente bom! – Almofadinhas disse e atacou os potes. Os outros não perderam tempo e foram atrás. Eu fiquei parado na porta encarando meu lírio.

Como ela pôde acreditar no que a Stacia disse? Ela preferiu acreditar nela do que em mim? Precisava resolver isso de uma vez por todas.

Me aproximei dela, retirei um pouco do doce que estava em seu nariz com o meu dedo e enfiei na boca. Era realmente bom.

-Acho que nós precisamos conversar depois. – eu disse encarando-na profundamente.

**N/A: STACIA VAGABUNDA! **

**Agora nós descobrimos o porquê da Lily. Eu também ficaria assim! Bem, agora que o James sabe da história toda, espero que dê tudo certo entre os dois não? E o Nicholas...vai dar problemas?**

**REVIEWS? FAÇAM UMA PESSOA MUITO FELIZ, DEIXEM REVIEWS.**

**Beijos, Mi.**


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9 – A Conversa

**Lily P.O.V.**

_-Acho que nós precisamos conversar depois. – ele disse e eu engoli seco._

-Podem ir, não se preocupem com essa coisa aqui, como é o nome mesmo? – Sirius disse de boca cheia, nojento.

-Brigadeiro! – Lice, Lene e Remo falaram em coro, fazendo com que ele ficasse assustado. Os três estavam mais afastados, acho que pra das privacidade para James e eu. Será?

-Tudo bem, então. – eu disse, eu ainda estava suja de brigadeiro. – Eu só vou trocar de roupa. – eu disse enquanto nós íamos para a sala.

Ainda bem que eu trouxe uma roupa, ainda bem. Porque era só o que me faltava ter que ficar toda suja. Subi e entrei no quarto do Remo, peguei a minha mochila e entrei por uma porta. Quando me virei, percebi que não estava no banheiro, eu estava em um quarto, que tinha...tinha...uma foto minha. Tinha desenhos de lírios por todo o lado, ai meu Merlin, esse é o quarto do James. Me senti envergonhada por "invadir" o quarto dele e saí depressa de lá. Entrei no banheiro correndo.

-Ele tem uma foto minha? – eu disse e não pude evitar um sorriso.

Me troquei, guardei a roupa suja e penteei meu cabelo.

James estava sentado no sofá de costas, reparei nos cabelos arrepiados, o pescoço, as costas...ele se virou.

-Ah, oi! – ele disse me encarando. Eu corei, acho que ele percebeu que eu estava o encarando. Claro né, você estava parada na escada olhando para a direção em que ele se encontrava com uma cara de retardada. É, deixa pra lá.

-Você queria conversar?

-Quero te mostrar um lugar. – ele estendeu a mão, aceitei um pouco hesitante. Saímos da casa, passamos por várias outras casas. E de repente paramos, fomos para uma casa abandonada e saímos pelos fundos.

Ao fundo tinham montanhas enormes e na frente havia um pequeno lago, o céu estava alaranjado, já era final de tarde. O lugar era lindo. Eu pensava que tinha acabado, mas James me puxou pela mão de novo. Caminhamos e paramos em um pequeno "jardim". Era um jardim de lírios, lírios brancos.

-Lírios... – eu estava encantada, eram lindos. – Como você? – eu estava confusa.

-Sabia que era sua flor favorita? – ele perguntou sorrindo. – Em uma aula de herbologia, nós tivemos um projeto de dever de casa. Criar uma planta e levá-la para a estufa. Você apareceu com um lírio roxo e todos ficaram encantados com a sua flor. No final, a professora, que também estava encantada, perguntou o porquê de você ter escolhido aquela flor e você respondeu que era a sua favorita. – eu lembro desse projeto, mas isso tinha sido no nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Porque ele se lembraria disso?

-Ah, certo. – eu disse um pouco assustada. Ficamos em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois falava, nem olhava para o outro. Constrangedor? Sim. Parece que ele se cansou e resolveu falar, porque ele suspirou.

-Agora eu entendi porque você tinha falado da Stacia, que ela tinha te explicado tudo. – ele disse e eu não tinha ideia do que responder.

-Eu só queria que você soubesse que tudo que ela falou é mentira, eu nunca te usaria. Como eu poderia usar uma menina que nem você? Doce, tímida, frágil. Lils, eu admito que fui um idiota por muito tempo, mas alguma coisa em você me deixava intrigado. Você parecia indiferente. E aí eu percebi que eu não queria nenhuma outra garota, eu queria você. Eu quero você. E não como um troféu, eu quero você do meu lado. Eu sei que eu não fui o cara ideal e eu estou longe de ser, mas eu só queria que você me desse a chance de mostrar que eu mudei... – aproximei-me dele e dei um beijo suave em seus lábios. LÍLIAN EVANS! Me afastei e corei muito. Ele me olhou atordoado e me puxou, nossos lábios se encontraram mais uma vez.

Sua língua pedia passagem e eu a permiti, a sincronia de nosso beijo era fantástica, seus lábios eram quentes e convidativos. Eu explorava toda a boca dele, enquanto minhas mãos dançavam pelos cabelos arrepiados que eu tanto gostava. Ele estava com uma mão em minha nuca e outra na minha cintura, nesse momento eu me sentia mais que segura, eu me sentia como nunca tinha me sentido antes. Nos separamos ofegantes e com o gostinho de 'quero mais'...

-James, eu... – não consegui terminar de falar, só queria aquela boca colada na minha. Um beijo que no começo era calmo, agora era urgente. Nossos corpos estavam perfeitamente encaixados e o beijo era beijos passaram para o meu pescoço. Merlin, como isso é bom. Ele is traçando curvas por todo o meu pescoço até chegar na minha orelha.

-Você é tudo que eu precisava. – ele disse baixinho, senti um arrepio por todo o meu corpo. Essa voz era tão...sedutora. Ele me olhou nos olhos mais uma vez e dessa vez eu tive certeza. Eu amo James Potter.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10 - Lírios

**James POV**

No momento em que eu senti os lábios dela, parecia que meu corpo tinha se conectado à uma tomada e levado um choque. Eu nunca esperaria isso dela, eu sempre achei que ela fosse afim de me beijar, mas não pensava que um dia ela tomaria a iniciativa. E eu devo dizer que foi simplesmente encantador. Mas, meu momento de paraíso não durou mais que 5 segundos porque ela se afastou e corou demais. Era difícil raciocinar porque eu só conseguia pensar _nela_, na boca _dela_ e o calor que o contato dela me proporcionava.

Sem pensar duas vezes, puxei a ruiva ao meu encontro e selei nossos lábios. Quando nossas línguas se encontraram o beijo passou de tímido para urgente em questões de segundos. Senti meu corpo entrar em combustão. O que essa menina faz comigo? Nunca tinha me sentido assim na vida. E com um único beijo ela faz com que eu perca todo o meu controle. Dei leves beijos em seu pescoço, era excitante. O pescoço dela emanava um cheiro maravilhoso de morangos e sua pele estava quente.

-Você é tudo que eu precisava. – eu sussurei em seu ouvido.

Quando nos separamos, ofegantes, ela me deu um olhar tímido e ficou vermelha como eu tomate. Segurei seu queixo e olhei intensamente em seus olhos. De repente eu entendi que essa ruiva é a coisa mais preciosa do meu mundo. E eu não estava disposto a deixá-la ir. Nunca mais.

Voltamos de mãos dadas e em silêncio para a minha casa. Não conseguia conter o sorriso bobo que brincava em meus lábios. E pela cara de preocupação da ruivinha, ela estava pensando em como seria a nossa chegada. Com todos na sala.

Devo admitir que eu estava ansioso, ia ser triunfante entrar com a mulher que eu amo. E poder dizer a todos que ela finalmente aceitou que eu mudei, aceitou os meus sentimentos e aceitou me dar uma chance. Não poderia ter um dia mais feliz que esse.

-Chegamos, pessoal. – eu gritei para chamar a atenção de todos.

-Lily, o seu... O QUE? – Lene parou estática quando viu nossas mãos juntas. Depois que ela se recompôs e fez com que todos saíssem da cozinha ela lançou um olhar intimidador para Lily. Senti ela apertar minha mão levemente. Marlene foi a única que não reagiu bem à cena. Olhei para meus dois amigos e vi seus sorrisos enormes estampados em seus rostos. Alice estava aos berros e correu para abraçar Lily.

-Lily, que tal a gente ir lá em cima rapidinho? – Lene disse ironicamente. Alice revirou os olhos e subiu as escadas correndo.

-Tá... – Lily falou soltando minha mão e me deu um rápido selinho.

Esperamos ouvir a porta do quarto fechar. E eu me joguei no sofá, aida sem conseguir esconder o sorriso maroto.

-Então, Pontas? Como foi? – Aluado perguntou jogando uma almofada em mim.

- Eu a levei para ver o jardim de lírios...

-Ah, mas que maroto romântico! – Almofadinhas debochou. Aluado o ignorou e fez um sinal com as mãos para que eu conotinuasse.

-E eu expliquei pra ela que tudo que a Stacia falou era mentira, eu meio que me declarei pra ela. Er...E aí ela me beijou. – eu disse lembrando da sensação de beijar _minha_ ruiva.

-Espera um minuto aí, eu ouvi direito? A Lily, nossa monitora certinha, te beijou? – Almofadinhas falou calmamente e eu vi um sorriso maroto surgir.

-Parabéns, Almofadinhas! Chegamos a conclusão que as pulgas ainda não afetaram totalmente seu ouvido. – Aluado falou sarcasticamente. O que lhe rendeu uma almofada na cara. Claro que uma guerra começou.

-Só pra constar, Almofadinhas. Não existe _nossa_ monitora e sim _minha_ monitora ruiva. – eu disse recuperando o fôlego.

Logo as meninas desceram e eu olhei pra Lily. Ela veio até mim e se sentou do meu lado. Peguei sua mão e nós ficamos sentados na sala.

-Afinal, como estava o brigadeiro? – Lily perguntou sorrindo.

-Fantástico, ruiva! Quando você vai fazer mais? – Almofadinhas pulou em cima dela praticamente. O que fez ela morrer de rir e gritar. Ele começou a fazer cócegas nela fazendo ela rir igual à uma criança. Eu adorava essa risada. Sempre que eu fazia cócegas nela, ela ria assim. E logo depois, gritava comigo. Mas...Esse cachorro está muito assanhado.

-Tá, Almofadinhas. Já deu. – eu disse revirando os olhos.

-Ui, o senhor veado está com ciúmes. – ele provocou e eu dei uma risada falsa.

-Calado, Black! – eu disse ignorando ele.

-Ok, meninos. Chega. O que vamos fazer? – Alice perguntou animada.

-Eu acho que já está tarde. A gente devia ir pra casa. – Lene falou olhando pela janela. – Já tá escuro e pode ficar perigoso. – ela falou sombria. Com todos os acontecimentos, tinha até me esquecido que o mundo bruxo passa por uma crise. Voldemort, um cara do mal, resolveu 'limpar' o mundo bruxo da presença dos nascidos trouxas. Só de pensar que meu lírio é uma, eu sinto um frio na espinha. Não posso imaginar como seria perdê-la.

-Boa noite, família! – minha mãe entrou sorridente pela porta. – Meninas, que bom que vocês estão por aqui! Vão ficar par o jantar? – ela perguntou enquanto cumprimentava a todos.

-Er... – Lily não sabia o que responder.

-Nós ja estávamos de saída, senhora Potter. – Lene disse se levantando.

-Ah, que isso, Lene! Fiquem para o jantar, que depois eu levo você e suas amigas até a casa de vocês. Aliás, você pode me chamar de Sara. – minha mãe disse sorrindo.

-James, querido. Espera aí, você e a Lily...O que eu perdi? – ela disse arqueando uma sobrancelha. Lily ficou muito corada.

-Pois é, Tia. A pimentinha ali e o nosso querido James finalmente se acertaram. – Aluado disse brincalhão.

-Mentira? Que ótima notícia. Acho que teremos um jantar de comemoração, então. – ela nos abraçou, me deu um sorriso satisfeito e entrou na cozinha.

-Meninos, estou cansada. Vou tomar um banho e desço para o jantar. – ela disse e me deu uma piscadela. O que será que ela está aprontando?

O jantar estava maravilhoso. Minha mãe abriu uma garrafa de champagne e fez um brinde.

-Bom, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês, que estão aqui para animar meu jantar. E gostaria de dizer o quão importante é ter amigos bons e leais que nem vocês são uns para os outros. Vocês vão entender que a amizade é de extrema importância. E, em tempos como esses, é pensando nesses vínculos que nós tiramos a nossa força pra continuar. – minha mãe parecia pesarosa, com algum medo. Percebi que Lily ficou arrepiada. E nesse momento, me senti impotente. As duas mulheres que eu amo estavam ali, diante de mim, correndo perigo. E eu não tinha o que fazer.

Todos na mesa se sentiram vulneráveis, minha mãe estava certa. Não pude deixar de notar uma certa preocupação em cada um. Remus, Lily, Lice, Lene e até mesmo Sirius pareciam refletir sobre isso. Só queria que isso tudo acabasse. Que Voldemort fosse parado e morto. O clima do ambiente agora era pesado.

-Deixando a parte obscura da vida de lado, gostaria de celebrar a união de um dos casais mais complicados de todos os tempos! – minha mãe disse elevando a sua taça. – James Potter e Lily Evans. – Em questões de segundos, o ambiente descontraiu-se e todos os meus amigos brindavam. Comemos em meio a palhaçadas e brincadeiras. Essa é uma das vantagens de andar conosco, os Marotos sempre vão te divertir.

O jantar foi ótimo e logo depois fomos levar as meninas para a casa de Lene. Não queria deixar Lily ir, mas não tinha opção. Dei um breve beijo nela e nós esperamos até que a porta estivesse trancada. Tanto a casa das meninas como a nossa, estava protegida com vários feitiços. Mas mesmo assim minha mãe lançou mais alguns. Depois de rondar a casa lançando feitiços e mais feitiços voltamos para casa. Esperamos minha mãe lançar feitiços ao redor de nossa casa e tranquei a porta.

-Meninos, tenho que voltar. Seu pai está esperando por mim. Consegui apenas essa noite para ver como vocês estavam. Precisando de alguma coisa é só mandar um patrono. Se cuidem. – ela disse e aparatou com sua pequena maleta de trabalho.

Cada um foi para o seu quarto. Olhei para o teto e fiquei brincando com o meu pomo-de-ouro. O dia realmente fora bom.

_Porque eu a amava. E ela me amava._

**N/A: Ok, para as leitoras que ainda acompanham essa fic (se tiver alguma), eu gostaria de pedir MUITAS desculpas. Ano passado foi bem complicado pra mim e eu sei que não explica a minha ausência. Mas eu vou voltar a postar! Então, me desculpem! Espero que gostem do capítulo.**

**Reviews? **

**Alguma?**

**Façam uma autora feliz (: **

**Beijos, Mi.**


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11 – Interrogatório

Lily POV

A Sra. Potter fez questão de nos deixar em casa. Eu particularmente me sentia mais segura sendo acompanhada por uma das melhores aurores do mundo bruxo.

-Boa noite, pessoal! Até amanhã. – eu disse. – Boa noite, James. – ele me puxou pela cintura e me deu um beijo. Sorri contra os lábios dele. Era tão bom estar nos braços dele. Sara andava em volta da casa de Lene lançando feitiços de proteção. Era realmente bom que ela estivesse lá. Não que eu não me sentisse segura, porque a casa era protegida, mas precaução nunca é demais. Esperei que os meninos já estivessem dentro de casa para tomar um bom e relaxante banho.

Voltamos bem tarde da casa dos Potter e eu já estava feliz com o fato de que seria poupada do interrogatório, mas assim que sai do banheiro encontrei Alice em minha cama e Lene sentada no chão.

-Você e o James entrando de mãos dadas, AH! Eu quero saber de tudo. – Alice esbanjava felicidade, era impossível não sorrir diante disso. Enquanto uma estava extraordinariamente feliz por mim, Lene estava com uma cara intragável.

-Eu realmente espero que isso faça parte do seu plano... – ela disse num sussurro. Não esperava isso, não achava que ela iria reagir tão mal. Poxa, ela deveria me apoiar. Ela é a Marlene, minha melhor amiga. Pronto, meu sorrisso já tinha ido embora.

-Eu não consigo acreditar nisso, Marlene! – Lice tirou as palavras da minha boca.

-É a minha opinião! Não posso fazer nada. – ela deu de ombros. Ela sempre tinha que ser cabeça dura! Eu sei que ela não gosta dos Marotos, sei disso. Mas ela nem se importou com a minha opinião. Abri e fechei minha boca várias vezes com vontade de responder, mas eu não queria arrumar discussão, principalmente com Lene.

-Começa a falar! – Lice deitou na minha cama e apontou para mim. Ufa! Se a Alice tem um dom que eu invejo é esse, ela sempre foi muito descontraída, quando o clima fica pesado, ela dá um jeito pra passar, pra ficar tudo alegre. Alice, como eu gosto de pensar, é o ponto de equilíbrio do grupo. Ela sempre ameniza as situações. Mas acho que hoje nem a boa vontade dela consegue desamarrar a cara da Lene.

-James me levou a um lugar incrível, um jardim, na verdade, cheio de lírios brancos. Não sei como, mas de algum jeito ele se lembrava de um projeto de Herbologia do primeiro ano em que eu havia dito que minhas flores favoritas eram lírios. – Alice deu um suspiro apaixonado, ela não tem jeito. – E ele também me explicou o negócio com a Stacia e aí eu...er...

-Certo, mas o que ele disse exatamente? Sobre a Stacia, eu digo. – Alice perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Eu me assusto com essas coisas da Lice, ela parece uma detetive.

-Ele disse que era mentira, que ele não me queria como um troféu , que eu não devia acreditar no que ela disse... – Lene bufou – O jeito que ele me disse tudo aquilo, não sei, fez com que eu percebesse que ele não estava mentindo. Não tinha motivos para isso. E aí, eu o beijei. – um silêncio mortal caiu sobre o quarto. Olhei para janela, o céu estava muito escuro e quase não tinham nuvens então dava para ver algumas estrelas. Suspirei e por fim encarei as meninas, que ainda estavam em choque.

-Você O QUE? – as duas gritaram em coro.

-Eu beijei James Potter! – dissse calmamente. Olhei timidamente para Lene e ela parecia confusa e com nojo. Nojo? Porque ela está agindo assim? Resolvi deixar isso pra lá.

-Como assim, Lílian Evans foi a primeira a tomar uma atitude?! – Alice perguntou maliciosa. Lene queria matar alguém, isso era perceptível! E esse alguém era eu.

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Lílian! Não tem nem um mês que você estava dizendo que ele não te merecia e que ele só queria te usar. De repente, o Potter fala algumas coisas fofas e você já cai na dele? – Lene falou em seu tom mais sarcástico. Todos sabem que quando Lene chega à seu limite ela usa a ironia e fala coisas com a intenção de magoar os outros. Assim, ninguém gosta de discutir com ela, porque ela atinge os outros. E é desse jeito que ela 'vence', mostrando seu lado frio. Um lado que ela raramente usava com as amigas, até hoje.

-Sim, Marlene! Foi exatamente isso. Agora, se você não quer ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer, dá licença do quarto, porque ninguém quer aguentar seu mau-humor, sua ironia e sua cara emburrada. – eu disse entre dentes, controlando a minha raiva. Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou sentada e se recusou a olhar pra mim. Outra coisa sobre Lene: ela é muito orgulhosa. E odeia admitir que está errada.

-Como eu dizia, eu o beijei e me senti insegura. Quando eu me afastei ele me puxoou e me beijou, de verdade.

-Aleluia! Vocês eram mais enrolados que...bom, não sei, mas até que enfim, hein ruiva! – Lice disse boba. Ela é uma pessoa muito altruísta. Ela se importa demais com a felicidade dos outros.

-Depois a gente ficou mais um tempo lá e voltou pra casa dele! – eu disse suspirando feliz. O meu dia tinha sido realmente bom. Eu me deixei levar, sem ter medo, sem ter que pensar e calcular nas propabilidades de dar ou não certo. Sabe quando dizem: "Faça o que seu coração mandar"? E você pensa que aquilo não tem como te ajudar. Acredite, tem. – Vamos ver no que vai dar...

-Não precisamos esperar para ver, eu tenho uma solução para o...ocorrido. Faremos um novo plano. Ou você realmente caiu na conversa do Potter? – Lene falou de uma maneira fria e quase cuspiu quando pronunciou o nome de James.

-Não, Marlene! Você não vai atrapalhar os dois. – Lice disse revoltada, já estava em pé. Opa...

-Você não pode me dizer o que fazer – Lene se levantou também. Mil vezes 'opa'...

-Muito menos você! Nem a mim e nem a Lily.

-Ela fez uma idiotice hoje e eu, como melhor amiga estou tentando fazer de tudo para que ela não sofra. Você não vê?

-Quem sabe o que a faz sofrer é ela, não você!

-Não, ela é ingênua demais para isso.

-Marlene, não vem com essa de se achar a Dra. em relacionamentos, porque todas sabemos que os seus nunca são sucedidos.

-Meninas... – elas brigavam como se eu não estivesse ali! Eu nunca tinha presenciado uma briga assim entre as meninas, nunca. Elas se olhavam com desprezo e suas frases eram carregadas de ironia.

-Ah, só porque eu não sou iludida que nem você, Alice? Você acha que o Frank é seu príncipe. E o Potter com certeza não é o dela. _Eu_ sei o que é melhor pra ela.

-Como você poderia saber o que é melhor pra ela se tudo que você fez foi criticá-la? Nem a ouviu direito.

-PORQUE EU SEI O QUE É MELHOR PRA ELA.

-Nossa, percebi. Você se deu ao trabalho de ver o quanto ela estava feliz? Não? Ah, que pena. Tudo que você fez foi ficar sentada com uma cara emburrada passando energias negativas para ela. Você não se importou com a sua amiga hoje, e você ainda acha que sabe o que é melhor pra ela? – Pois é, Lice é boa de briga e ela nunca sobe a voz. Nunca!

-E você se importa com as amigas quando o Frank está por perto?

-CHEGA! CALADAS. AS DUAS. NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER DE BRIGA. – explodi. Parece que depois do meu pequeno escândalo elas lembraram que eu estava ali, parada entre elas. Que boas amigas, não? – Parem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui, vocês estão agindo como crianças. E a nossa amizade? Que temos desde 11 anos? Ótimo, agora que vocês já se acalmaram, cada uma pro seu quarto. Boa noite.

-Só uma pergunta: como vai o Nicholas? – Claro que Marlene não ia deixar barato. A realidade me atingiu em cheio. Parecia que tinham jogado um balde de água fria na minha cabeça. Uma Alice furiosa saiu do meu quarto, provavelmente foi atrás de Lene. Não quero mais saber, se elas querem discutir, que discutam até perderem a voz. Agora tinha um problemão nas minhas mãos: Nicholas. Como eu pude me esquecer?

Culpa do Potter, aqueles olhos hipnotizantes e aqueles beijos viciantes não me fizeram bem pra cabeça. Mas eu amo quando ele me puxa pela cintura, quando ele mexe no meu cabelo...LILY! FOCO. A questão é: o que fazer em relação ao Nicholas?

Hoje eu cheguei a conclusão de que sim, estou apaixonada por James Potter. Maroto. Galinha. Cabelos arrepiados. Faz meu coração disparar. Minhas pernas ficam bambas quando ele me chama de Lírio. Mesmo eu amando James, não posso magoar Nicholas. Magoar uma pessoa vai contra todas as minhas regras. E Nicholas mostrou ser uma pessoa fantástica! No começo, ele era uma distração pra colocar meu plano em ação, mas...Ele mostrou ser engraçado, cavalheiro e fofo. E eu definitivamente não posso magoá-lo. Tenho que falar com ele. Dizer toda a verdade. Amanhã mando uma carta para que ele se encontre comigo.

Deitei na cama e fiquei pensando em tudo que aconteceu hoje. É, foi um bom dia. Aos poucos meus olhos se fecharam e eu dormi.

**N/A: Olá, lindezas! Como estão? Sei que muitas pessoas querem me matar por ter "abandonado" a fic temporariamente. Primeiro, queria pedir desculpas e segundo, quero fazer um acordo! Prometo postar um capítulo toda segunda-feira SE vocês mandarem reviews! Porque eu acho que eu mereço um incentivo!**

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:**

Ninha Souma: Pois é, depois de muito tempo voltei! Espero que ainda acompanhe a fic! Beijinhos de todos os sabores.

Su Evans Prongs: Espero mesmo que você esteja gostando da fic! Significa muito pra mim. Beijos!

Ana: Maravilhosa? Nossa, obrigada!

Escritora feliz: HAHAHAHA, adorei seu nome! Sim, estou feliz depois que você mandou a review! Beijos.

Abadabadu: Muito obrigada! É só entrar no meu perfil que você tem acesso a todas as minhas outras fics! Beijinhos de todos os sabores.

**CONTINUEM LENDO E MANDANDO REVIEWS!**

**Beijos, Mi.**


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12 – Problemas

**Lily POV**

Adoro aqueles dias em que você acorda às 6 horas da manhã, nas férias, porque esqueceu de fechar as cortinas. Seja bem-vindo, mau-humor. Fui até o banheiro tomei um banho rápido e coloquei uma roupa simples, calça jeans e uma bata verde tomara que caia. Fui a primeira a acordar, ótimo! Silêncio e paz. Fui fazer meu café, preparei panquecas! Aproveitei e tomei suco de laranja. Depois do café, peguei um pergaminho e uma pena.

_Nicholas, _

_Precisamos conversar. Pode ser hoje? _

_Com carinho, _

_Lily._

Reli a carta milhões de vezes. Parecia boa. Chamei Aros e pedi que ele entregasse para Nicholas. Não preciso dizer o quanto eu estava nervosa. Fiquei andando de um lado para o outro até que Lice acordou.

-Bom dia, Lily! Como você está? Olha, desculpa por ontem. Eu sei que eu não deveria ter perdido o controle e tudo mais, é só que... – Ela se enrolou toda. Sorri e a abracei. Achei que fosse a coisa certa a fazer, afinal ela me ajudou muito ontem. Ela foi espetacular e eu não sabia como agradecer.

-Não seja boba, eu que deveria te agradecer! Não sei o que faria sem você. Obrigada mesmo, por me apoiar, por me ouvir e por me defender. – eu disse sorridente – Quer panquecas?

-Claro! Eu acho que hoje o clima vai estar tenso demais. Então, eu vou ficar no meu quarto. E duvido muito que Marlene saia do dela, então você deveria ir pra casa dos meninos. Eu sei que eu não deveria fazer isso, mas estou precisando de um tempo sozinha. E Lene, é muito orgulhosa...

-Falando mal de mim logo cedo? – ela perguntou sarcástica, enquanto descia as escadas. – Não se preocupem, vou subir em um minuto. Não se deem o trabalho de parar.

-Ok, Lily! Você já sabe onde eu vou estar. – Lice disse e me deu um meio sorriso antes de entrar em seu quarto.

-Então, você vai ficar nessa? – eu perguntei. Ela ia responder, mas Aros entrou voando e soltou uma carta na minha cabeça. De Nicholas.

_**Lily,**_

_**Claro! Na pracinha, às 14:00? Espero que não seja algo ruim.**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Nic.**_

-Ah, não... – eu suspirei derrotada, eu não conseguiria fazer isso.

-O que foi? – Lene perguntou tentando esconder que estava curiosa, mas eu a conheço bem demais pra isso.

-Nicholas...Mandei uma carta pra ele, vamos conversar depois do almoço. – eu suspirei cansada, quem eu estava enganando? O que eu estava fazendo? É realmente o certo? Ficar com James? Magoar Nicholas?

-Ah, sim.

-Bom, vou para a casa dos Potter. E você a Alice façam o favor de conversar. Lene, nós somos suas amigas, você não precisa montar um forte dentro de você pra impedir nossa passagem. Todo mundo se importa com você e você deveria pensar nas coisas que você fala, porque muitas machucam, mesmo que sem intenção. – eu disse de uma vez só. Ela precisa entender! Ela não pode se fechar pra gente, não pode sair falando qualquer coisa só pra desarmar o outro. Sem nem esperar por uma resposta peguei minha varinha e saí pela porta da frente. Toquei a campainha e um Sirius sonolento atendeu a porta.

-Desculpa se eu te acordei, Six! É que eu estou com problemas em casa – eu disse risonha

-Problemas em casa, ruiva? – ele me perguntou curioso.

-Sim, as meninas brigaram feio ontem e cada uma se trancou em seu quarto. Ou seja, estava completamente sozinha. Aí vim saber o que os Marotos vão fazer para animar o meu dia! – eu disse animada.

-Lily? – James apareceu no corredor, sem camisa. – Achei que tinha escutado sua voz. Bom dia, meu lírio. – Ah, meu Merlin! Minhas pernas... Ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou.

-Senhores, talvez vocês devessem arrumar um quarto! – Sirius brincou. Num ato infantil, mostrei a minha língua para ele.

-O que temos para o café? – Remo desceu sorridente.

O café foi bem divertido, os Marotos sabem como animar uma pessoa. O dia estava lindo então fomos para o quintal. James e Sirius estavam na piscina. Eu e Remus sentamos em espreguiçadeiras.

-Então, qual o motivo da guerra fria? – Remo perguntou depois de me ouvir reclamar por exatamente meia-hora sobre como as meninas estão sendo infantis por motivos bobos.

-James... – eu disse e olhei pra ele preocupada. – Lene não gostou nem um pouco do que aonteceu ontem e Lice ficou muito feliz por mim. Quando me dei contas as duas estavam quase aos tapas. E Lene falou coisas que não deveria ter falado...Você sabe como ela é. E o pior de tudo, uma coisa que ela disse teve efeito. Eu tinha me esquecido de Nicholas. – eu suspirei. Eu desisto. Odeio ficar confusa, odeio ficar sem saber o que fazer. Odeio ter dúvidas.

-Lily, quem tem que saber é você. Se o Pontas te faz ou não feliz ninguém pode dizer por você. Se ele te faz feliz, não fique insegura. Porque Lils, ele te ama de verdade. E não é pouco não. E ele não é doido de te fazer sofrer se não ele vai ter que enfrentar as consequências com o _lobinho_ aqui. Agora, suas amigas vão perceber que isso não vai levá-las a lugar nenhum. E sobre o Nicholas...Você tem que ser sincera com ele, abre o jogo. E vai ser bom esclarecer as coisas com ele, porque talvez assim essa sua cabeçinha não fique tão confusa. – Eu já disse que ele é simplesmente o melhor amigo do mundo? Não sei o que seria de mim sem os conselhos dele. Ah, o Remus é um lobisomem! Eu sei disso desde o quinto ano.

Acabei almoçando lá. E foi muito bom. Conversamos sobre tudo. Guerra. Dora e Remos. Sirius e seu sonho de comprar uma moto. Dumbledore. Hogwarts. E é claro, o nosso último ano.

-Lils, vem comigo. – James me puxou da mesa. Ele disse que queria me mostrar uma coisa...O que será? Estamos parados em frente ao quarto dele. Merlin, ele vai me mostrar o quarto dele. Não que eu não conheça, já que acidentalente eu entrei lá.

-Esse é o meu quarto. – ele falou e empurrou a porta. Me deu espaço para entrar. Estava do mesmo jeito que eu lembrava. A minha foto ainda continuava no porta-retrato do lado da cama dele, junto com uma foto dele, Sirius, Remo e Pedro. Os desenhos dos lírios continuavam lá.

-Gostou? – ele me perguntou receoso. Além do fato dele ter uma foto minha, o quarto dele tinha uma parede azul e todas as outras brancas, ele tinha um pôster de algum time de Quadribol, tinha uma mesa branca para estudo, eu acho. E no meio uma cama de casal, que estava com um lençol azul combinando com a parede. O quarto dele era lindo.

-Sim! – ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim. Me beijou. Não sei se foi a insegurança de ontem, mas meu desejo por James tinha aumentado muito. O beijo logo se tornou intenso. Ele me guiava para sua cama. Eu me deitei por cima dele e nós ficamos nos beijando. No calor do momento, eu tirei sua camisa. Ele parou de me beijar e me olhou. Eu saí de cima dele.

-Preciso ir, James. – _Tenho um encontro com Nicholas_. Dei um selinho nele e corri pelas escadas. – Tchau, meninos. Mais tarde eu volto!

Corri para a casa de Lene, nenhum sinal de vida. Elas ainda estavam brigadas. Troquei de roupa e fui pra pracinha. Nicholas já estava lá. É agora.

-Olá – ele tentou me beijar, mas eu desviei. – Você disse que queria conversar?

-Sim. Olha Nicholas, é muito difícil pra mim...ter que dizer isso. Você é uma pessoa ótima e é muito engraçado. Eu vim pra cá em meio a uma confusão, eu sempre tive uma história com um menino em Hogwarts. E no final tudo estava confuso. Mas eu optei por ignorar qualquer sentimento que eu poderia ter nutrido por aquela pessoa e vim pra cá. E eu conheci você. Você foi gentil, doce e atencioso comigo. Mas o problema é que no final, eu percebi que eu não estava confusa sobre nada. Eu já sabia a resposta eu só estava com medo de admitir pra mim mesma. E como eu finalmente admiti, eu tinha que falar com você, dizer a verdade. Porque eu nunca quis magoar você e espero não estar te magoando. Mas o que a gente tem ou teria não tem como dar certo. – eu disse, ainda bem que ele não me interrompeu. Tinha preparado esse discurso. E se ele falasse eu ia me perder. Ele segurou as minhas mãos firmemente e olhou nos meus olhos. Não senti nada.

-Lily, eu entendo e aprecio que você me contou a verdade, mas você tem certeza? Eu sinto que se você me desse uma chance a gente poderia fazer funcionar. – ele me falou um pouco cabisbaixo.

-Nic, desculpa. Mas não dá. – eu falei

-Tudo bem, eu entendo! Mas pelo menos vamos manter contato. – ele disse já um pouco mais animado.

-Claro! Obrigada por entender e me desculpa mesmo se eu te causei algum mal. – eu disse e o abracei fortemente. Remo tinha razão, tudo estava mais claro agora. Eu quero James. Eu quero um final feliz com ele. E eu vou ter. Me afastei e fui direto para a casa dos Potter.

-Oi, James! – eu disse elétrica – Voltei!

-Porque? Já acabou de ficar com seu namorado e agora quer usar o idiota aqui? – ele disse irritado.

-Que? Do que você tá falando?

-Eu vi você e o Nicholas. – ele afirmou sério. Olhei em seus olhos e vi a raiva contida neles.

-James, olha, foi um mal entendido. Não tem nada a ver. Eu fui justamente falar pra ele que a gente não tinha mais nada. – eu disse exasperada. Como isso foi acontecer?

-Evans, não precisa se dar ao trabalho. Eu entendo. – ele disse e fechou a porta. Aquilo foi como um tapa na minha cara. Porque quando eu resolvo descomlpicar as coisa tudo resolve se complicar? Estava caminhando de volta pra casa de Lene quando Remo veio correndo atrás de mim.

-Hey, Lils! Espera.

-Remo, do que que o James tava falando? Eu...eu fui falar com o Nicholas e resolvi tudo com ele. Estava pronta pra aceitar meus sentimentos por ele. Sem medos. Mas...

-Relaxa, ele só estava estressado. Ele está no quarto dele, caso você queira conversar com ele.

Entrei na casa e fui direto para o quarto dele. Ele estava deitado na cama olhando pra minha foto.

-Vai embora, Almofadinhas. Já falei que não estou de bom-humor.

-Não sou o Sirius e não me importo com o seu humor. – eu disse prepotente. Ele se virou. Me sentei na ponta da cama dele. -Oi, já quer conversar?

-Pode ser.

-James, o que você viu... não foi o que você pensou. Eu só estava esclarecendo com ele que não tinha mais nada entre a gente.

-Mas eu vi quando ele estava segurando as suas mãos. – suspirei, o que eu podia fazer? Ele estava tentando me convencer de ficar com ele.

-Eu sei que pode ter parecido que nós estavamos juntos, mas não. Eu juro. E do mesmo jeito que você pediu pra acreditar em você e não em boatos como o da Stacia, eu te peço agora. Acredita em mim. Eu nunca faria nada disso com você, com ninguém.

-Eu sei. Me desculpa. É que ele realmente parecia te deixar feliz.

-Deixava, mas eu conheço uma pessoa que faz com que eu me sinta mais feliz ainda. – eu disse olhando sugestivamente pra ele. Ele sorriu e me beijou.

**N/A: Fim de mais um capítulo! Lily resolveu as coisas com o Nicholas? Mas e o James? TAN TAN TAN. Espero que tenham gostado! **

**Não se esqueçam das reviews!**

**Beijos, Mi.**

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS: **

**Su Evans Prongs: Lene complicando a vida de Jily. Acho que vai ter confusão...Não sei...Obrigada pela reviews, bjssss.**

**Lu Mack: Pois é, Lene mostrando seu lado malvado, tsc tsc! Obrigada por comentar.**

**Vitorinha: Mais capítulos por semana? Não dá! Hahahaha, brigada pela review! **


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13 –

**James POV**

Quando eu acordei, Lily já estava aqui. Linda, como sempre. Ela disse que ia passar o dia aqui porque tinha brigado com as meninas.

Decidi mostrar meu quarto pra ela, mas tive medo que ela me achasse um louco e doente porque eu tenho uma foto dela do lado da minha cama. Mas acontece que ela gostou.

Ela me beijou intensamente e eu claro, correspondi. Mas sempre me retesava, pois não queria passar os limites e nem forçá-la a nada. Mas essa ruiva estava com um fogo que...meu Merlin. Ela estava deitada em cima de mim, dando carinhosos beijos no meu pescoço. Estava tudo muito bom, quando ela começou a desabotoar minha camisa. Achei estranho ela estar indo tão rápido e parei de beijá-la. Ele me olhou confusa, saiu de cima de mim e saiu do meu quarto. Não entendi bulhufas do que aconteceu, pensei por alguns minutos o que tinha acontecido. Será que ela achou que foi tudo rápido demais? Peguei minha camisa e desci as escadas na esperança de encontrá-la, mas Almofadinhas tinha me dito que ela saíra e disse que voltaria.

Fui atrás dela, quando sai de casa vi que tinha um casal na praça. E a menina tinha um cabelo ruivo, tive que parar. Era ninguém menos que a _minha_ ruiva. Com o Sr. Arte Das Trevas. O que ela estava fazendo com ele? Ele pegou as mãos dela e falou alguma coisa bem séria. Eles conversaram um pouco mais e ela o abraçou. Ela parecia feliz. Aquilo já era demais pra mim. Voltei transtornado pra casa.

-Porque o estresse? – Remo perguntou me analisando.

-Lily...Ela estava ali fora com o Sr. das Trevas tendo uma agradável conversa que inclui troca de carícias. – eu disse irônico e sai bufando. Entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta com força. Era um aviso, de que não queria ser incomodado. Mas com os amigos que tenho...

-Pois é, os papéis se trocaram, engraçado não? – ele disse debochado. Claro que ele não perderia a chance de me irritar. Mas no fundo eu sei que ele quer que eu fique com a Lily. Ouvi a porta abrir. Ele não tem limite.

-Sai daqui, Black. Antes que eu lance uma maldição imperdoável. – eu rosnei.

-Parece que tem alguém estressadinho. – ele gargalhou. – A ruiva tá lá embaixo...

-O que? – levantei da minha cama e desci.

-Oi, James! Voltei! – ela estava radiante.

-Porque? Já acabou de ficar com seu namorado e agora quer usar o idiota aqui?

-Que? Do que você tá falando?

-Eu vi você e o Nicholas. – Estava tentando ao máximo controlar minha raiva.

-James, olha, foi um mal entendido. Não tem nada a ver. Eu fui justamente falar pra ele que a gente não tinha mais nada.

-Evans, não precisa se dar ao trabalho. Eu entendo. – Não estava com cabeça pra pensar naquilo e não queria ouvir nada da Lily. Ainda estava com muita raiva. Fechei a porta sem nem a convidar para entrar. Remo me olhava sério e Sirius estava de boca aberta. Bufei e subi as escadas correndo. Deitei de bruços em minha cama e fiquei olhando para a foto _dela_. Porque tinha que ser tão difícil? Porque quando duas pessoas se amam elas não podem simplesmente ficar juntas? Primeiro foi a Stacia, agora o Nicholas...Isso porque eu e Lily não temos nada sério.

Naquele momento nada me importava. A raiva que eu sentia era imensa. Não da Lily, mas do Nicholas, por ele fazê-la feliz. Na verdade, eu sei que a culpa não é dele, mas não entendo a Lily. Estava pensando angustiado até que alguém entrou no meu quarto.

-Vai embora, Almofadinhas. Já falei que não estou de bom-humor. – Retruquei.

-Não sou o Sirius e não me importo com o seu humor. – Uma voz feminina e petulante falou. Era Lily. Sentei-me e a encarei. Ela suspirou e sentou na minha cama também. – Oi, já quer conversar?

Essa proximidade não está me fazendo NADA bem. Primeiro, eu e Lily estamos a centímetros, na minha cama. Segundo, os olhos dela estão brilhantes e a boca dela está muito perto da minha. Ok, James, se controla.

-Pode ser.

-James, o que você viu... não foi o que você pensou. Eu só estava esclarecendo com ele que não tinha mais nada entre a gente.

-Mas eu vi quando ele estava segurando as suas mãos.

-Eu sei que pode ter parecido que nós estavamos juntos, mas não. Eu juro. E do mesmo jeito que você pediu pra acreditar em você e não em boatos como o da Stacia, eu te peço agora. Acredita em mim. Eu nunca faria nada disso com você, com ninguém. – Ponto para a ruiva.

-Eu sei. Me desculpa. É que ele realmente parecia te deixar feliz.

-Deixava, mas eu conheço uma pessoa que faz com que eu me sinta mais feliz ainda. – ela me encarou com aquelas esmeraldas. Isso já era demais para o meu autocontrole, apenas segurei seu rosto delicado e a beijei.

-Perdoada? – ele riu. Dei um beijo estalado em seus lábios.

-Sim.

-Ótimo, agora...O que vamos fazer? – ela perguntou franzindo a testa.

-Que tal você e eu ficarmos aqui no meu quarto? – eu disse maliciosamente. Ela gargalhou e jogou um travesseiro em mim. Sexo reconciliador. Depois de uma briga do casal sexo é a melhor solução.

-Não! A gente podia ir pra piscina. – ela sugeriu.

-Ah, não. – eu disse manhoso. Deitei e cobri meu rosto com o travesseiro que ela havia jogado em mim.

-Ei! – ela tentou tirar o travesseiro de mim, sem o menor sucesso.

-Você é uma fraquinha, hein. – eu ri. Ela começou a puxar com mais força. Joguei o travesseiro para o lado e a agarrei. Ela estava vermelha e descabelada. Sorri para ela. Ela me deu um olhar censurado. Dei um beijo leve no nariz dela. Ela me olhou profundamente e me beijou. No começo era um beijo calmo, mas depois eu me lembrei que minha futura namorada estava deitada em cima de mim e nós estávamos nos beijando. É claro que o beijo ficou intenso. Aproveitei o momento e passei minha mão por todo seu corpo. Me coloquei por cima dela. Ela massageava meu cabelo. Eu já mencionei o quanto isso me deixa louco? Tirei minha camisa e aprofundei o beijo.

-James... – ela sussurrou em meio aos beijos. Não parei. – James. – Parei de beijá-la e a olhei confuso.

-O que foi? – eu disse frustrado.

-Não quero fazer _aquilo_. E a gente tá indo rápido demais. – ela disse corando. Suspirei e passei a mão em meu cabelo.

-Tudo bem, lírio. Desculpa.

-Não, me desculpa. Eu sei que você...bem, é só que eu... – ela estava mais corada ainda. Eu ri. Era impossível ficar bravo com ela.

-Ei, relaxa. Eu fui rápido demais. Quer ir pra piscina?

-Não...Vamos fazer outra coisa.

-Tipo?

-Vamos jogar um jogo. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha divertida. Não sei o que se passou pela mente maquiavélica de minha ruivinha. Mas um tempo depois Alice e Marlene apareceram lá em casa.

-Ainda brigadas? – Lily perguntou. Lice assentiu e Lily suspirou.

-Porque você nos chamou? Disse que era emergência. – Lene disse impaciente.

-E é, eu estava no maior tédio. – Lily revirou os olhos.

-Pontas, Pontas...Nem pra divertir uma garota você presta. – Almofadinhas me olhou risonho. Eu mato esse cachorro.

-Calado, Almofadinhas.

-Vamos jogar um jogo. Você trouxe o que eu te pedi, Lene? - Lily falou. Lene assentiu.

-Eu nunca, acertei? – Remo se manifestou. O que diabos eles estavam falando?

-Uhum! – Lice sorriu.

-Se vocês quiserem falar na minha língua eu agradeço! – Almofadinhas reclamou.

-Ninguém aqui fala língua de babaca, Black. Desculpa. – Lene o tirou. Eu morri de rir.

-Escuta aqui... – Almofadinhas ia rebater.

-Tá bom, crianças. Deixem a discussão para mais tarde. - Eu disse rindo. – Que jogo é esse?

-É assim...Uma pessoa faz uma frase falando algo que ela nunca fez, quem já tiver feito tem que virar uma dose. – Lily explicou – Por exemplo...eu nunca beijei um macaco. Se alguém já tiver beijado um vira a dose.

-Dose? – Remus perguntou.

-De tequila, Reminho. – Lily disse divertida.

-Ah, não. – Lice disse.

-O que é isso? – Almofadinhas perguntou confuso.

-Uma bebida trouxa **muito** forte. – Lene disse provocante. Diante da cara das meninas e do Remo eu cheguei a uma conclusão: isso não vai dar certo.

**N/A: Aí está o capítulo! Espero que gostem. E por favor deixem MUITAS reviews. **

**Beijos, Mi.**

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:**

**Su Evans Prongs****: Aqui está o capítulo! Espero que goste. Hihihi **

**Guest: Obrigada, espero que goste desse também.**


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14 – Nunca diga nunca

**Lily POV**

Tequila. Com certeza isso não tem como dar certo. Fomos para a biblioteca da casa de James e sentamos em uma mesa redonda. Isso definitivamente vai ser divertido. Lene pegou a garrafa e encheu 6 copos.

-Eu começo. – Alice disse animada. – Eu nunca beijei ninguém do mesmo sexo.

Marlene riu e bebeu e os meninos a olharam boquiabertos.

-O que eu posso fazer, né? – ela disse sem graça.

-Uma demonstração! – Sirius a provocou.

-Por mim tudo bem. – Lene deu de ombros. Ah, não, isso vai sobrar pra mim. - Lily?

-Sim? – eu disse pesarosa.

-Tem problema por você? – Lene me perguntou risonha. Bom, ela é minha melhor amiga e sei que ela quer fazer isso pra deixar Black sem palavras...

-Não. – Ela se levantou, deu a volta na mesa e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me deu um sorriso. Eu ri e nos beijamos.

- O que diabos foi isso? – Lice perguntou histérica e começou a rir. Sirius tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, James me olhava confuso e Remus ria baixinho. Senti minhas bochechas queimando, ótimo.

-Não se preocupa, amor, isso não foi considerado traição. – James sussurrou em meu ouvido e gargalhou, ele fez isso de propósito.

-Ok, minha vez. – Remus disse limpando a garganta. – Eu nunca fui pra cama com alguém no primeiro encontro.

Sirius revirou os olhos e bebeu, assim como James e Marlene. Eu lancei um olhar amargurado a James.

-Seus pervertidos. – Lice disse rindo.

- Eu nunca me senti atraído por ninguém dessa mesa. – Sirius disse e virou a dose. James bebeu logo em seguida, eu tive que tomar também, Marlene ainda se decidia se diria a verdade, mas acabou virando a dose, Lice não bebeu e Remus, que estava vermelho, acabou tomando também.

-Reminho, como assim você nunca me contou isso? – eu fingi estar brava.

Quando a garrafa já estava no final e nós já estávamos alterados, as perguntas começaram a ficar decadentes.

-Eu nunca iludi ninguém. – eu disse prepotente.

-Ouch. – Sirius colocou a mão sobre o coração e virou mais uma dose, assim como Marlene e James, que me olhava magoado.

-Eu nunca...ah, não sei. Eu nunca fiz nada de errado no banheiro de Hogwarts. – Marlene riu e virou uma dose. James, Sirius, Alice e Remus também beberam mais uma dose.

-Eu nunca deixo de apoiar meus amigos. – Lice falou com desprezo.

-Ah, sério que você vai fazer isso agora? – Lene perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Marlene, sua dose. – Alice apontou para o copo ainda cheio.

-Me recuso a tomar. Você está fazendo isso de propósito. – Lene disse teimosa.

-Sem showzinho, meninas. – Sirius adora colocar lenha na fogueira.

-Six... – eu disse o repreendendo.

-Não quer tomar? Mas esse é o jogo, ou você toma ou você está fora. – Alice disse desafiadora.

-Ótimo. Com licença, estou indo pra casa. – Marlene disse pegando a garrafa de tequila e saindo da biblioteca.

-Marlene! Alice! Vocês vão continuar com isso até quando? – Essa história não podia continuar. Elas são extremamente amigas e ficam brigando por idiotice. Percebi que Lice ficou triste e fui atrás de Lena. Desci para a sala de estar e não a encontrei, quando olhei pela janela vi um jato verde passar. Ah, não. A minha vontade era sair correndo e ver o que estava acontecendo, mas minha varinha não estava comigo. Corri as escadas o mais rápido que pude para avisar aos outros.

-Pessoal, a Lene precisa de ajuda. Agora. – Eu falei rapidamente enquanto pegava minha varinha em cima da mesa. Sirius me olhou horrorizado e desceu as escadas correndo.

-Ei, você está bem? – Não, não estou bem. James me puxou pelo braço. Eu estava com medo, muito medo. Eu não queria sair de casa, todas as piores possibilidades passavam pela minha cabeça. Mas eu não podia pensar nisso, tinha que ajudar minha amiga.

-Eu não sei...E se tiver acontecido alguma coisa com ela? – eu disse ainda em choque. Parecia que meu cérebro tinha congelado, eu não conseguia me mexer. Mas um grito me fez voltar a realidade. Encarei James com os olhos arregalados e senti meu coração acelerar. Nós corremos para fora de casa. E a cena que vi foi horrível.

Marlene estava inconsciente no chão com seus cabelos louros esparramados na calçada. Lice e Sirius estavam em volta dela lutando com alguns comensais da morte. Remus lutava junto com James. Estávamos em menor número. A cena se passava pela minha cabeça em câmera lenta e eu não tinha reações. De repente, um frio desumano me atingiu. E eu me senti presa, no escuro. Quando me virei, vi alguns dementadores se aproximando. Eu não consigo produzir um patrono, não consigo. Senti minha felicidade ser arrastada de minha alma e uma súbita vontade de chorar, de fugir de tudo. Não conseguia me lembrar de nenhum momento bom, só coisas ruins, momentos em que eu senti dor, que fui magoada.

-Lily! – Escutei a voz de Remus ao fundo. Puxei minha varinha e espantei o dementador. Me concentrei em boas lembranças. Eu e minha família no Natal, em nossa viagem para o Brasil, no dia em que recebi minha carta de Hogwarts, o dia em que conheci minhas duas melhores amigas. Nada. Não conseguia produzir um patrono. Comecei a ficar desesperada, só tinha alguns segundos para pensar e nada me ocorria, nem meus melhores momentos com a família, com meus amigos, nada. Por fim pensei em James e me senti completa. Ergui minha varinha e lancei o feitiço. Finalmente consegui produzir um patrono. Senti um calor extremamente gostoso se apoderar de meu corpo. Quando todos os dementadores já haviam ido embora, me virei para meus amigos e todos estavam bem, os aurores haviam chegado. Senti minha cabeça rodopiar e tudo ficou escuro.

**James POV**

Meio garrafa daquela teguila já tinha ido. E aquele jogo estava tomando um rumo que não deveria.

-Eu nunca iludi ninguém. – Lily disse ácida.

-Ouch. – Sirius e Lene viraram sua dose, peguei meu copo e o virei tranquilamente. O que ela está tentando provar com isso?

-Eu nunca...ah, não sei. Eu nunca fiz nada de errado no banheiro de Hogwarts. – Marlene disse confusa e virou o próprio copo. Eu, Sirius, Alice e Remus também bebemos mais uma dose.

-Eu nunca deixo de apoiar meus amigos. – Foi a vez de Alice.

-Ah, sério que você vai fazer isso agora? – Lene perguntou debochada.

- Marlene, sua dose. – Alice retrucou.

-Me recuso a tomar. Você está fazendo isso de propósito. – Lene cruzou os braços.

-Sem showzinho, meninas. – Sirius adicionou maliciosamente.

-Six... – Lily brigou com ele.

-Não quer tomar? Mas esse é o jogo, ou você toma ou você está fora. – Alice disse desafiadora.

-Ótimo. Com licença, estou indo pra casa. – Marlene disse pegando a garrafa de tequila e saindo da biblioteca.

-Marlene! Alice! Vocês vão continuar com isso até quando? – Lily foi atrás de Lene. Alice massageou sua testa e respirou fundo.

-Pessoal, a Lene...lá fora. Agora. – Lily estava ofegante e parecia estar uma pilha de nervos. Todos saíram correndo de minha casa e Lily ficou parada na porta da biblioteca.

-Ei, você está bem? – eu a puxei para meus braços.

-Eu não sei...E se tiver acontecido alguma coisa com ela? – Ela estava muito mal e eu não tinha o que fazer. Parece que o mundo parou, mas lembrei que tinha que ver o que estava acontecendo lá fora. Dei um rápido beijo na testa de Lily. Estávamos sendo atacados por comensais da morte e Marlene estava desmaiada no chão. Ah, Merlin. Me juntei a Remus e tentava estuporar todos aqueles traidores imundos. Senti um frio percorrer minha espinha. Um frio que eu só sentia...Dementadores. Olhei de relance e vi Lily parada a poucos metros deles. Estuporei um comensal e tentei fazer passagem para tirá-la de lá, sei que ela tem dificuldade para produzir patronos.

-Potter. – Um vulto falou em minhas costas. Tive que me defender e acabei perdendo Lily de vista.

-Boa noite para uma pequena reunião, não é? – Eu disse controlando minha raiva.

-Eu diria que esta é uma boa noite para matança. – Era Malfoy. Aquele idiota, ele iria me pagar.

-Lily! – Ouvi Remus gritar enquanto um dementador sugava a alma da minha ruivinha. Malfoy gargalhou e eu senti uma raiva incontrolável, parti para cima dele e dei um soco em seu nariz. Remus petrificou Malfoy e um sorriso vitorioso surgiu em meu rosto. Bem em tempo, os aurores chegaram e Lily, bem... Lily conseguiu lançar o patrono e todos os dementadores sumiram pelo céu. Ela me olhou com um sorriso torto no rosto e desmaiou. Sirius conseguiu pegá-la no colo antes que ela se esborrachasse no chão. Remus pegou Lene no colo e entramos em casa.

- O que vocês estavam pensando quando saíram de casa? – Minha mãe gritava andando de um lado para o outro. – Vocês não foram avisados? Eu achei que podia confiar em vocês, vocês foram extremamente irresponsáveis. Foi pura sorte nós termos chegado a tempo.

-Dorea, se acalme. Nós sabíamos que eles estavam vulneráveis a esses ataques. – Paul McKinnon, pai de Lene tentava acalmar minha mãe.

-Tia, nós fomos ajudar a Marlene, porque ela tinha saído... – Almofadinhas tentou explicar.

-O QUE? Marlene saiu sozinha? – Ops...Minha mãe sibilava contendo sua raiva.

-Não, bem...Ela e a Alice tinham brigado e

-ISSO NÃO É EXPLICAÇÃO, SIRIUS BLACK! – Um silêncio desconfortável tomou a sala. – Olha, vocês sabem o que está acontecendo lá fora, vocês não podem sair por aí como se não houvesse perigo. Hoje, uma de suas amigas, poderia ter sido morta. – Minha mãe falou engasgada. Pela primeira fez a ficha caiu de que realmente corríamos perigo. E que Marlene poderia ter sido morta.

-Meninos, Dorea tem razão. Isso é sério. – Paul McKinnon falou calmamente. Meu pai e a mãe de Lene, Anna, estavam cuidando das meninas.

-Com certeza é sério e vocês devem tomar cuidado extra. Acho que depois de hoje vocês perceberam como a situação está ruim. – Anna disse descendo as escadas. – Lily já está acordada. – ela disse e sorriu singelamente. Levantei rapidamente, mas um par de mãos geladas me impediu de andar.

-Eu vou primeiro, James! – Alice disse tensa. O silêncio voltou à sala.

-E a Marlene? Como ela está? – Almofadinhas estava enconstado na janela e olhava para o céu escuro.

-Ela está bem, mas ainda precisa de tempo para se recuperar. Pegaram ela de jeito. – O Sr. McKinnon disse cabisbaixo. Ouvi uma porta ranger, Almofadinhas tinha saído pela porta da cozinha. Ele estava sentado com os pés na piscina.

-Eu só preciso saber, Pontas, se ela vai ficar bem...Porque eu me importo e hoje ela quase foi morta. Só de pensar nisso eu fico...

-Mal. Sei como você se sente, cara. – Eu disse me sentando ao lado dele. – Fala isso pra ela, quem sabe dá certo?! Veja o meu caso com a ruivinha... – Eu dei um soco no ombro dele. Ele me olhou sorridente.

-Meninos, vamos ver a Lily? – Remus apareceu sorrindo serenamente. Corri para o meu quarto, onde ela estava deitada.

-Oi, amor. Como você está? – Eu me aproximei e dei um beijo na testa dela. Ela corou e sorriu.

-Muito bem! – Ela se sentou na cama e ficou séria. – Quero saber como a Lene está...

-Acordada! Vocês já podem falar com ela! – O Sr. McKinnon falou alegre. Alice correu para o outro quarto, assim como Sirius.

-Vou deixar vocês dois a sós. – Remus disse fechando a porta. Entrei embaixo dos lençóis e a abracei.

-Você me deu um baita de um susto hoje, ruivinha.

-Desculpa...Não sei o que me deu na hora, eu entrei em choque, eu vi todo mundo lá fora lutando e a Marlene no chão, por um momento eu achei que ela estivesse... – Ela disse engasgada. Eu a abracei mais forte. – E depois vieram todos aqueles dementadores, eu não consigo produzir o patrono. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada feliz, principalmente naquela situação. Foi horrível. – Ela soluçava encostada em meu peito. Eu afagava seus cabelos. Queria poder tirar tudo aquilo da cabeça dela. Ela ficou enroscada em meu peito e aquele foi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida. Depois de um tempo, eu já estava fazendo piadas idiotas e ela estava morrendo de rir.

-Acho que eu vou lá falar com a Lene, amor. – Ela me deu um leve beijo nos lábios e saiu do quarto. Fiquei deitado em minha cama e acabei dormindo.

**Lily POV**

Sai do quarto de James e fui para o quarto de hóspedes, quando eu entrei Alice estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado de Lene.

-Precisamos conversar.

**N/A: Mais um capítulo aí! Espero que gostem.**

**Deixem reviews!**

**Beijos, Mi.**


End file.
